


The House of Stories

by TenorSax71



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenorSax71/pseuds/TenorSax71
Summary: This picks up at the end of season 2 episode 9 and the start of episode 10. I have always hated that Anne lost her place of sanctuary and so I decided to ensure she got a replacement. I also would have loved to have seen a bit more of Gilbert spending time with friends his own age, especially Cole who would I am sure have helped him to realise and acknowledge his feelings for Anne long before he is an absolute idiot with Winifred.  So no Miss Rose, but plenty of boys teasing and bonding, Gilbert pinning and  Anne being oblivious. At least for a while anyway!
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 107
Kudos: 191





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing any kind of story. However, I could not believe what a buzz it was to get comments and Kudos. Those comments were so encouraging and kind that I soon found myself tapping away at my keyboard again. I have gone from a one shot for my first story to a nine chapter story for my second! All chapters are written but I will probably post every 4 or 5 days to give me time to properly edit each section.  
> I will apologise now that I am English and therefore my spelling will be the English version of words, so I hope that won't bother anyone too much.  
> If you can take the time to comment once you have read that would be wonderful but if not I just hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

It was a bitterly cold winter’s morning and Gilbert was to be found as usual with his nose buried in a book, whilst trying to thaw out following his frozen trudge to school. He was feeling lost and deflated having arrived home last night to a note from Bash saying he had gone to The Bog and would not be returning. Gilbert was being an ostrich and refusing to think about the mess he had created with his best friend, so he forced himself to stay focused on his text book. It was proving difficult though as he could hear Billy bragging about shooting the heads off something last night and dreaded to think what the destructive oaf had been up to this time. 

Suddenly the school house door crashed open and Cole MacKensie came barreling through the entrance, he did not even pause but used his momentum to launch himself on said oaf. Cole was a blur of fists and feet and, at first, the element of surprise enabled him to knock the astonished bully to the floor. Very quickly Billy started to fight back but Cole’s rage was making him strong and fearless. One of the Paul’s moved to pull Cole off, as at this point, he was sat above Billy and giving him a bit of a beating. Gilbert however quietly stepped in and indicated for Paul to leave them to it. He had a feeling that Billy probably thoroughly deserved the punishment that Cole was determined to meet out and Gilbert felt it was about time someone took Billy down a peg or two.

At that moment another figure flew through the door, hat askew and her now shoulder length red hair flying loose from its braids, Anne had entered the fray. Gilbert felt his heart do the now familiar erratic beats that always accompanied being confronted with her tiny frame. He was disturbed to see that she had obviously been crying and it was clear that she wanted Cole to stop. Had Billy done something to Anne? Is that why Cole was so angry with him? Squashing down his desire to jump in and help Cole with his mission to beat Billy black and blue, he exchanged looks with Charlie and had just made a silent agreement to break the pair up when there was a clang and a scream of pain from Billy. Cole had slammed his head into the very hard, very hot wood burning stove in the middle of the room. The blond, usually gentle boy, leaped up and stared horrified at what he had done for a couple of seconds before turning and fleeing from the scene. Gilbert saw him spring down the steps and sprint off across the field. 

Pandemonium is probably the best way to describe the next few minutes. Miss Stacy was trying to sort Billy out with Gilbert's help, whilst everyone else shouted, cried and screamed at various levels. Gilbert’s months of working in the ships furnace meant he had seen his fair share of burns and so was able to quickly established that Billy’s injury was superficial and would heal in time if cleaned and bandaged.

Putting a temporary bandage on Billy, Gilbert kept one eye on Anne. He was worried about her. She looked distraught and devastated and tears were pouring silently down her face. His instinct was to leave Billy to rot and rush to her side but his sensible, I wish to be a doctor, side kept him in place. 

The moment Miss Stacy dismissed class for the day Anne, took off out of school after Cole. Gilbert made a split second decision to follow her. She was just disappearing on to the coastal path when he finally got out of the building, so he set off at a flat run after her. His heart was pumping as he thundered across the frozen ground. He had lost sight of the fleeing girl, but if she had taken the coastal path there was only really one place she could be heading. Breaking through the last of the tree’s he caught sight of a swirling bright red mane standing far too close to the cliff drop for his liking. She was also standing far too close to Cole and it made his head buzz slightly watching her as she clearly comforted the distraught boy.

Gilbert made the decision not to interrupt what was evidently a very emotional and private conversation, he hunkered down on the ground and got out a biology textbook that Miss Stacy had given him. The next 15 minutes were spent trying valiantly to stay focused on the pages and to keep his eyes away from the embracing couple on the windswept cliff edge. He had actually managed to become engrossed in a section on the liver when Anne’s voice pulled him from his studies.

“Gilbert?” she called “What on earth are you doing out here? You will catch your death sitting on cold ground like that.”

He scrambled to his feet and flashed a half guilty look at both Anne and Cole. “I followed you.” He admitted sheepishly.

“From the school house?” Anne questioned “You weren’t behind me when I left. How did you know where to find us?” 

“I caught a glimpse of you heading for the coastal path, there is really only one place you could be once I realised you had come this way.” Gilbert answered simply.

“Why?” snapped Cole “This has nothing to do with you, I don’t need anyone else sticking their nose into my business.”

Gilbert felt a fission of anger at Cole’s aggressive manner, but chose to ignore it as he knew this was not Cole’s usual character. “Firstly, I thought you might like to know that Billy will be fine, the burn is superficial, probably won’t even leave a scar. You have not done any permanent damage and secondly, I was worried about you.” At this he faced Anne, staring concernedly into her eyes. “You couldn’t stop crying in the school room and I have never seen you like that. I wanted to check you were OK.”

“Thank God for that,” breathed Cole sagging slightly as some of the tension left his shoulders. “Sorry, if I was rude, it has been a rough morning, but thank you. I thought I had brained him for sure”

Anne had flushed and looked at her feet at Gilbert’s concern refusing to meet his eyes. “That was very kind of you Gilbert,” she started to say.

“I know; you don’t need to say it. You don’t need me to be worried about you, you can take care of yourself.” Gilbert interjected a little frustrated. “The thing is you are my friend and I can’t help caring. Plus Bash would kill me if I let anything happen to you. You are by far his favourite Avonlea resident at the moment, and I am already in his bad books” 

The strained atmosphere that had been building dissolved at this attempt at humour, and Anne relaxed and smiled warmly. “In that case thank you for your concern and for bringing the news about Billy, maybe now you can stop worrying you are going to end up in jail Cole?” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Cole’s lips as he declared that jail was probably preferable to what was waiting for him at home. Anne, much to Gilbert’s annoyance, once again wrapped the tall boy in a warm hug. “Remember, it will all be alright in the end Cole and if it is not alright ……?” 

Cole grimaced and concluded the quote. “It is not the end. Yes I know. Right well I better head off and face the music. Gilbert will you make sure Anne gets home safe? She has had almost as bad of a morning as I have and I don’t like to think of walking alone through the woods past the scene of the crime without some support.”

Anne started to protest, but Gilbert cut her off. “Do you really need to ask me that? It will be my pleasure. I am hoping to find out what that Neanderthal Billy did, because I am sure he earned every blow you landed.” 

Anne huffed in frustration and set off at a brisk pace back along the path through the trees. The two boys exchanged knowing looks and Gilbert took off in Anne’s wake hurrying to keep up with her.

Gilbert made the tactical decision to let his fiery haired companion stomp out her anger for about five minutes before attempting any kind of conversation with her.

“Are you still angry that I followed you out here?” he finally ventured. 

“Yes.” Anne whirled to meet him causing him to almost stumble into her. He gave her his best hurt puppy look. “No!” she sighed “Stop using those big eyes to make me feel guilty.” 

“I will use anything if it stops you shouting at me.” Gilbert spoke pathetically. “Is it working?”

Anne couldn’t help it and a giggle escaped her lips. “You are an idiot, you know that don’t you.” She asked exasperatedly. 

“Happy to be an idiot if it means I can get you to smile.” Gilbert grinned. “I hate seeing you so upset.” he continued earnestly. This caused the smile to slip from her face again and he was horrified to see tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful sapphire eyes. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I don’t think I can put it into words.” She sniffed. “It is truly the most tragical thing that has ever happened to me here in Avonlea.”

Gilbert felt a sensation he couldn’t place clamping round his heart. Why would she confide in Cole but not in him? And why did he have this overwhelming desire to comfort and protect her?

“I could show you if you don’t mind a small detour. I think I need to see it again because I cannot believe that someone could be so cruel, so destructive.” Anne’s voice faded away and pain radiated off her in waves. 

Gilbert swallowed down his desire to sweep her into his arms and nodded. “Lead on Macduff.” He said with flair.

Anne’s face lit up in delight, “Macbeth.” She declared. “You read it!” 

Smiling softly Gilbert replied. “Of course, you recommended it. I enjoyed it too, just as you said I would.”

The two set off together this time, walking side by side. Gilbert was considering whether it was worth even offering to carry Anne’s books, when she made his heart sink into his boots.

“So why are you in Bash’s bad books? What did you do?” Anne asked this casually but he knew she was watching him carefully. 

“Let’s just say Billy is not the only one upsetting people, I have been an inconsiderate moron and leave it at that.” Gilbert kept a mask of indifference in place whilst inside he was crumbling. He couldn’t think about this now, he had to concentrate on Anne and her troubles.

“OK,” Anne said slowly “But you know sharing problems can help to ease the burden. You can always come and talk to me.” Gilbert nodded mutely secretly thinking he would die before he told Anne what an insensitive clot he had been towards Bash. For some reason he couldn’t put his finger on her opinion of him mattered; a lot.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Gilbert sensed Anne slowing down. Looking down at her he could see her eyes wide and uncertain. She came to a halt and shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold?” Gilbert felt concern flooding through him; she had gone very pale. He took off his scarf and placed it gently round her neck. This jolted her out of her trance.

“Not cold as such, more scared to witness the devastation again. But thank you the scarf is a great comfort.” Anne whispered this softly.

Gilbert's thoughts were now whirling “What! No, I am an independent woman, I don’t need your help.” This worried Gilbert more than anything else Anne hated accepting help from him usually. What on earth was round that bend?

On impulse he held out his gloved hand to her. “Shall we face it together?” 

She hesitated for a second and then slipped her own small hand into his nodding her agreement. He had to turn his face slightly away from her while he tried to conceal the confusing jubilation he felt at the fact she was holding his hand. What on earth was wrong with him? 

The pair rounded the bend and were greeted by what Gilbert could only describe as a war zone. There had clearly been a building there, but it had been completely flattened and its contents spread far and wide. There had also been a massacre of some sort, as there were heads and bodies shattered all over the clearing. It took a few seconds for him to realise that they were not alone, Diane was crying bitterly and Ruby wailed Anne’s name. 

Anne stepped away from him and ran into her friend’s embrace, all three girls now tearfully clinging to each other. Being around sobbing girls, Gilbert realised, was probably his least favourite thing to do. He felt completely helpless and out of his depth. Ruby was positively howling, whilst Diana kept repeating “But why, why would anyone be so cruel? What is wrong with Billy?” over and over again. Anne, worryingly, was silent. No tirade of words or emotions. It was as if something inside her had been snuffed out and Gilbert hated to see her so defeated. He found himself clenching his fists in frustration.

Eventually, the girls calmed and sadly collected up their treasures that had been housed in the little hut. Gilbert still had no idea what the significance of this secret place in the woods was but he made himself useful by clearing up the body parts which he now realised had been beautiful sculptures, no doubt the work of Cole. He couldn’t help feeling that Billy had gotten off lightly. 

“Anne, you will never be able to carry all your stuff back by yourself what will you do? You can’t come back here again it is too melancholy” Diana was beside herself with concern.

“Don’t worry.” Anne mumbled. “Gilbert will help me.” 

OK, this was serious, now she was asking for his help? He had often wished Anne was not quite so prickly with him, but right now he would give anything for her to be giving him a piece of her mind. Billy it seemed had succeeded in draining her spirit with his recent escapade and if he had been stood in front of him at this moment Gilbert was sure that he would have finished the job Cole started. 

Determined to get Anne out of this terrible scene of destruction, he wordlessly picked up her basket leaving the shadow of a girl to put the last few bits in her apron. He then bid goodbye to Ruby and Diana and guided Anne along the path towards Green Gables with a gentle hand on her back. To his surprise she lent into him so that his arm was round her as they walked, he tightened his grip slightly so as to give her support and tried to put words to the confusing feelings that were swirling inside him at having her so close and accepting his embrace. 

The silence of the journey home was just so alien, Gilbert tried a couple of times to get her to speak but she just either nodded or gave one word answers. It dawned on him that the silence wasn’t uncomfortable just unusual, he realised he liked just being with her. What that meant he did not have head space to consider, his thoughts were occupied with concern for his currently fragile friend whilst trying to stop the panic that Bash’s departure had caused, from overwhelming him. 

As they approached the gate at Green Gables, Matthew and Jerry could be seen in the yard at the front. It took a few seconds from them spotting their arrival to them realising there was a problem. Matthew came hurrying over whilst Anne dropped everything she was carrying, she hurled herself into his embrace suddenly sobbing loudly again. Matthew looked nervous and worried all at once and peered at Gilbert questioningly as he half carried Anne away towards Marilla’s waiting arms. 

“What did you do?!” demanded Jerry angrily.

At that moment Jerry reminded Gilbert of a wolf protecting one of its pack.

“It wasn’t me, I just brought her home.” He said quickly holding up his hands in surrender. “It’s Billy Andrew’s fault she is so upset. He has destroyed …. Well I am not sure what it was. Some sort of hut in the woods and all the sculptures that were round it?”

“The story hut?” Jerry questioned. “Oh merde! No wonder she is upset. Anne loves that place, spends hours there writing.” 

OK the story club, Gilbert had heard whispers of that. Now he understood why the other two girls had been there. 

“Well she is not the only one, Diana and Ruby were pretty cut up too, when we saw them.” Gilbert looked at Jerry and shook his head. “Seriously, being surrounded by three crying girls is not something I recommend.” 

“Diana was crying too?” Jerry looked if possible more furious than he had when he thought it was all Gilbert's fault a moment ago. “Where can I find this Billy Andrew’s?” he asked determinedly. 

“Oh don’t worry, Cole just slammed his head into a blazing wood burner in the school house. He won’t be causing trouble anytime soon.” Gilbert assured him. 

“Cole!? Must admit didn’t think he had that in him, but I am happy to be proved wrong.” Jerry looked vaguely impressed.

“So when you say destroyed….?” Jerry looked at Gilbert as if hoping it might be fixable.

“Obliterated, smashed, wrecked.” Gilbert supplied flatly.

Jerry looked disappointed. “ So not repairable then.” He said gloomily. Gilbert shook his head sadly.

“How is Anne going to finish her story for the competition now?” Jerry looked frustrated. “Diana and I had just convinced her to enter one of her stories to the newspaper competition. Without the magic of her story hut I don’t think she will have the heart.” He kicked the ground in anger. 

A rush of affection for Anne and her stories flooded Gilbert and he tuned to Jerry. “We can’t fix it. But we could re build it from scratch.” An annoying voice in Gilbert's head was asking when he thought he had time for that now he was working a farm alone and trying to go to school, but he chose to ignore it. 

Possibility flooded Jerry’s warm brown eyes for a second before draining away. “Not in time.” He sighed frustrated. “They only have a couple of weeks to the deadline. But…… if we could find them some temporary accommodation it just might work?”

Gilbert wracked his brain. “There’s an old apple shed at the back of my house. They could use that whilst we worked out where and how to build a replacement. That bit could be a surprise.” He was grinning now imagining presenting Anne with a new story club and how happy she would be. 

Jerry looked excited. “Brilliant idea, but we might need more than two of us if we are going to manage it anytime soon. Would Cole help do you think?” 

“Yes I am sure he would and I bet I can get Moody to help too, he is sweet on Ruby. If I tell him it’s for her, he will fall over himself to be part of it.” Both boys were grinning widely now.

After a few more minutes plotting, it was decided that Jerry would mention the temporary fix to Anne and send her over to Gilbert's farm to ask if she could use the apple shed. Jerry was confused by this; he couldn’t understand why Anne needed to ask when Gilbert had already agreed. 

“Because, she will not accept anything I offer, but if it is her idea, she will feel better about it.” Gilbert explained patiently. “Just trust me OK?”

In the meantime, Gilbert would round up Moody and Cole and secure their help. Finally, when he could put it off no longer he set off for home. His cold, empty, overwhelming home. He now had no choice but to face up to the consequences of his thoughtless, selfish behaviour towards Bash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see inside Anne's head in this chapter. Gilbert is struggling with the loss of Bash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I meant to have it up yesterday but my laptop died on Friday morning. Apparently 4 months of working at home and having it on 14 hours a day is not good for it! Serious surgery has been performed and the hard drive has been put into a different machine so I am up and running again. Phew
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment and if you have time to leave a comment you will make my day.

Anne had stopped sobbing and was resting wearily against Marilla, feeling like she had been put through a mangle, when Jerry finally entered the farmhouse. She looked expectantly behind him hoping to see Gilbert entering her home, but Jerry was alone. She felt slightly empty at this realisation. Marilla thankfully saved her the difficulty of asking about him.

“Where is Gilbert, Jerry? Is he not coming in for tea? I wanted to thank him for taking such good care of our Anne.”

“Ah no. He had to get home, he will have so much to do as Bash is not there.” Jerry explained.

Anne felt a knot form in her stomach. Gilbert’s words from earlier echoed in her head. “I have been an inconsiderate moron.” 

“What do you mean Bash is not there? Where is he?” she demanded.

Jerry shrugged. “Not sure, I just know I saw him boarding the train for Charlottetown yesterday, with what looked suspiciously like all his worldly goods.” 

Anne felt a wave of horror wash over her. Bash could not be gone could he? Gilbert had said they had fallen out but surely not irrevocably? It had been such a comfort to her knowing that Gilbert was not rattling round that farmhouse that held so many sad memories all on his own. (Not that she would admit to spending much time thinking about Gilbert of course.) 

If he had this huge worry pressing down on him regarding Bash, why on earth had he wasted his time today making sure she was OK? And once again she felt a twinge of guilt that she had been too wrapped up in her own woes to even consider that he might have bigger and more important ones of his own.

Why had she not pushed him further when he had brushed off her question about being in Bash’s bad books? If she was being honest she had sensed there was more to it than the Gilbert was letting on. She felt an overwhelming need to see him suddenly, check he was alright. 

Marilla got that determined look in her eyes and stated, “Well in that case I will put up a basket of baked goods and Anne you can take them over as a thank you. I bet he won’t have time to make anything for himself and he has looked like he needs a good meal ever since he returned. If Sebastian is really gone, he is going to need our support more than ever.” 

At that moment Anne could not have loved Marilla more, here was a perfect chance to go and make sure Gilbert was alright without looking like that was what she wanted to do. However, Gilbert would not react well if he thought she was checking up on him out of pity. She remembered only too well the look on his face when she, Diana and Ruby had taken the shepherd’s pie following his father’s untimely death. 

“He will not like it if he senses that you think he needs support.” Anne mused “He can be very stubborn about things like that.”

“And I wonder who that reminds us of?” said Jerry grinning.

Anne tossed her short braids saying loftily “I know that you are insinuating that I too am stubborn, but I refuse to rise to the bait Jerry, I have to think of a good reason for going to the farm and discovering Bash has left. If he thinks I have gone to console because I know Bash has left, he will not accept any help.” 

Jerry could not help smirking as he recalled how remarkably similar this conversation was to the one he had just had with Gilbert. Honestly, if these too just talked to each other like normal people, life would be a lot simpler. 

“Are you smirking Jerry!” accused Anne hotly. 

“No, no I was thinking, this is my thinking face, see.” Jerry grinned inanely and Anne shook her head in despair. 

“What about if you go to the farm to ask Gilbert if he has a shed you could use for your story club, while you try to get your competition entries finished?” he suggested carefully. 

Anne was momentarily stunned. “That is actually a really good idea Jerry. That way he would never suspect that I am worried about him and we might get somewhere to hold our story club. Brilliant”

“Always the tone of surprise.” Jerry bemoaned tragically.

“Honestly, you are such a drama queen.” Anne laughed and kissed his cheek. “You are a genius Jerry. Does that make you feel better?”

“Gilbert has a small shack not far from the back of his house.” Matthew intervened with one of his rare proclamations. “I reckon that would do the job nicely.” 

Anne felt a little bubble of excitement at the thought of heading over to carry out this subterfuge, but this was quickly subdued when she thought of Gilbert alone from now on struggling to manage his farm and his school work. He would make himself ill, and she couldn’t bear the thought of that! There had to be something that could be done, she refused to believe that whatever had happened between him and Bash was unfixable. She just needed to get him to open up and then they could put their heads together and come up with a plan. Planning and apologising was what Anne did best.

Marilla packed a basket and instructed Jerry to accompany Anne to the Blythe Farm. Anne of course protested that she was perfectly capable of making the journey alone, but Marilla was insistent. Following the incidents with the boarders she had been a lot more cautious about allowing Anne to roam alone, plus propriety insisted that a young girl did not visit a young boy unchaperoned. 

On approaching the farm house, it was obvious that Gilbert was not actually in, the building lacked any of the signs of habitation like smoke from a fire or lights in the window. 

“It looks like a shell rather than a home; how does he manage here alone.” Anne sighed. “Right, we will check I can actually get in and then you can go and do something useful for a couple of hours and then come and collect me.” 

Jerry looked unsure. “Ms Cuthbert said……” 

“What Marilla doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Anne declared determinedly. “Gilbert will not open up to me if you are hovering about, I need to find out what happened with Bash and help him to sort it out. I can’t bear to think of him here on his own for any length of time. He can’t manage the farm and his dreams of becoming a doctor and if we can’t a find a solution he will end up leaving again.”

Jerry eyed her suspiciously. “You like him don’t you?”

“What?!” Anne blushed. “Of course I like Gilbert he is a good friend.”

“Friend? You are getting into quite a lather over the possibility of him leaving. Are you sure there is not more?” Jerry was grinning now. “I’m not sure I should leave you now, who knows what you might get up too.” 

Anne threw a scone from the basket at him. “Shut up, and look for a key!” 

As it turned out no key was necessary. The door was open indicating that Gilbert was only on the farm somewhere and had not traveled further afield so Jerry left saying he would be back in two hours to walk Anne home. Anne entered the empty, soulless kitchen and placed her basket on the large table. She then headed to the back door to see if Gilbert was within calling distance but he was nowhere in sight. Deciding that the most useful thing she could do would be to get the house warm and welcoming for his return, she set to work lighting the fire, boiling the kettle and generally making the room looked lived in again. After about 20 minutes she glanced out the window and the sight of Gilbert sitting by his father’s grave caused her heart to constrict. He looked so lost and lonely. 

Gilbert had arrived home from Green Gables earlier and taken himself straight outside to try and fix the fence in the back field. He needed to be busy. Unfortunately, this activity only left him feeling more frustrated and helpless. The fence was a two-man job which he realised with a sinking heart had probably contributed to Bash’s feelings of inadequacy. He had clearly tried to do this job himself and failed as miserably as Gilbert himself was currently doing. Dejectedly, he headed back towards the house, stopping at the little grave yard to talk to his father. 

“I can’t do this Dad; I can’t do it on my own. What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to sort this mess out.” He let his head fall into his hands and a few frustrated tears ran down his cold cheeks. He had not made Bash feel a true part of this farm, he had not supported him to learn the skills he would need. He could hardly blame him for throwing in the towel and heading to The Bog where at least people treated him as an equal. He had known some of the towns people had been less than welcoming, hell he had seen with his own eyes how the guard on the train had reacted and yet he hadn’t done enough. Marilla and Mrs Lynde had been the ones to stand up for Bash. 

Slowly an idea started to form in Gilbert’s mind, a way he might possibly be able to make things up to Bash and get things back on track. He jumped up and hurried towards the house, so distracted that he did not notice the lamp shining in the window or the smoke curing up above the chimney. 

Anne was dragging on her coat to head out. She had watched the slumped figure for a few minutes and then decided that she needed to get him to come in warm up and open up whether he wanted to or not. As she was popping on her hat, she heard the front door swing open.

There were a few seconds of bemused silence and then Gilbert’s face peered cautiously round the door, he was brandishing a large log. 

“Anne.” He gasped “You scared me half to death, I thought I was being burgled.” He almost didn’t recognise the warm and welcoming kitchen as his own.

“How many villains, light the fire, boil the kettle and warm up scones.” Anne giggled and then added in a fair impression of Marilla, “Come on in, but take those boots off I have just swept the floor.” 

A strange feeling crept over Gilbert’s still racing heart at the sight of this red haired firebrand looking so at home in his kitchen. For a second he imagined what it would be like to come home to her every day, it was something he felt he could get used to frighteningly easily. 

“Not to sound ungrateful, but what are you doing here?” Gilbert asked as he sank into a chair by the fire enjoying the warmth that spread through his weary bones from the crackling flames. 

“Marilla sent me with a basket of baked goods to say thank you for looking after me today, but when I got here you were out and knowing how much Bash hates the cold I thought I would get the kitchen warm for your return. Is he not with you?” she asked innocently.

Gilbert eyed her suspiciously, “You know don’t you? You know Bash has gone? You are terrible at telling fibs, you get a twitch in the corner of your eye.” He smiled sadly. 

“Jerry saw him getting the train, and then I remembered what you said this morning about being in his bad books ……. I was hoping I was wrong.” She finished quietly.

Gilbert took a deep breath and the whole story poured out of him. How he had not done enough to help Bash with the drastic change in lifestyle, not supported him enough when people were unkind and been too wrapped up in his dreams of medicine to see what was happening. 

“I just can’t believe how selfish I have been; my father would be ashamed of me.” He waited for the wrath of Anne’s disgust to fall on him, but she just placed her hand gently over his. 

“Gilbert, look at me.” She commanded softly. He raised his eyes to meet hers and was astonished to see understanding shining from her deep blue pools. “You are being too hard on yourself. The past year has been a real trial for you losing your father, making your own way in the world, trying to be a grown up. You might be older than me but you are still too young to have dealt with so much.”

Gilbert couldn’t have torn his eyes away from her steady gaze if he had wanted to do. Which he very much didn’t. Staring into Anne’s eyes while she soothed his broken spirit with her kind words made him feel safe something he realised he had not felt since his dad’s death. 

“You and Bash have a special bond, I could see that at Christmas. I refuse to believe that you cannot find him and sort this out. Yes, you have made some mistakes, but take it from one who has made many mistakes, an apology can go a long way.” She smiled encouragingly, “You can make this right I know you can.”

Gilbert held onto her hand and whispered “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I think I may have thought of a way, sat out there with my dad. I am not sure if it was my idea or his but I am hoping it might be enough to show Bash that I really am sorry and I really do want to make this work.” 

Anne’s face split into a dazzling grin, “Well then, let me pour the tea and you can tell me all about it.”

The pair spent the next hour sat by the fire eating Marilla’s delicious scones, drinking tea and putting together a plan to prove to Bash that Gilbert saw him as an equal and wanted them to be a true partnership. The idea that had crept into Gilberts mind as he sat on the hard cold bench earlier was to put Bash’s name on the deeds to the farm so making him joint owner of the property and a full partner in the farms business. Anne was so encouraging, she thought it was a marvellous idea and her positivity was infectious. When Anne brought up the subject of using his shed for her story club, he prided himself on being much better at deception than Anne as she never suspected a thing. 

“You are more than welcome to use it Anne, but it doesn’t have a stove to keep you warm and make drinks. However, it is only at the back of the yard so you will be more than welcome to come into the house whenever you need to warm up.”

By the time Jerry knocked on the door Gilbert knew he was heading to solicitor’s office tomorrow and then into town at the weekend to find Bash in The Bog. Whilst Anne was going to bring the girls on Saturday to check out the hut. As Anne was departing she pulled him into a hug, her small hands clasped round his neck “You are a good person Gil, don’t forget that.” The memory of that hug kept him warm through the rest of the night as did the thought of her new name for him. Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up around Thursday and we really start to see Gilbert and Cole develop their friendship in that one.
> 
> As always comments are great, so if you have time please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hop a freight and Gilbert gets to meet Aunt Josephine. Cole and Gilbert get to know each other better and Gilbert has a light bulb moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly long chapter, so you might want to grab a brew and a chocolate digestive. Once again I apologise if my English spelling of words is a bit distracting to some of you, there seems to be a lot in this chapter.
> 
> Oh a brew means either a cup of tea or coffee up here in the North of England!

Sitting on the train on Saturday with the precious deed, now bearing Bash’s name, in his bag, Gilbert was lost in planning his apology speech, when a flash of red caught his eye. He peered out of the window reprimanding himself to get a grip, he was seeing Anne everywhere. He was just about to turn away when the clear figures of Diana and Ruby scrabbled across the tracks. He was utterly bemused; they were supposed to be checking out his hut, why were they scrambling into a freight carriage? Finally, Cole and Moody appeared, Moody of course fell and nearly got them all caught. Gilbert let out a breath he didn’t even know that he was holding when Moody managed to haul himself into the truck just in time. Gilbert found himself chuckling. What on earth was Miss Shirley-Cuthbert up to this time? He had no doubt that she was at the bottom of whatever scheme had caused the prim and proper Diana Barry to hop a freight.

When the train came to a halt in Charlottetown Gilbert ensured he was the first off and quickly made his way along the platform to the freight carriage to await his friend’s appearance. It was worth it to see the look of utter surprise on the flaming haired rebels face as the door slid open. She looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed from the excitement and he couldn’t help grinning. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” she asked in astonishment.

“As I was the one with plans to come to town today I think I should be asking you that one.” He laughed whilst putting his hands round her waist and helping her to jump down. This resulted in her being stood very close to him and he found he could count the 7 freckles on her nose. For a couple of seconds, he was totally lost in her, and then she stepped back quickly bringing him to his senses. He noted Cole watching with a strange expression on his face. 

As they all traipsed back along the platform Anne explained that they had come to town to get light-bulbs in order to stage a protest and hopefully help Miss Stacy keep her job. Gilbert had missed school on Friday and so was unaware of the peril her job was in. “Well good luck with your plan to help Miss Stacy” he said and then shook his head in awe as he added “I can’t believe you hopped a freight!” 

The smile that lit up her face as she replied “Neither can I.” caused his pulse to race. At some point he needed to sit down and try and process what on earth was going on. Since coming back off the ship it was as if he lost control of his senses whenever she was around.

At that point Diana joined them and invited Gilbert to come to tea at her Aunt Josephine’s house. Gilbert was more than glad to accept the kind offer and so set off in search of Bash with the address tucked safely in his jacket pocket. 

The day for Gilbert was an unqualified success. He had not only found Bash, who had accepted his apology and offer to be on the deeds to the farm, but had also gained a new sister as Bash had gone on to ask Mary to marry him. This morning he had been alone and now the prospect of a home with a whole new family was before him. He was grinning manically when he knocked on the door of Miss Josephine Barry’s mansion, so much so that the butler seemed concerned for his mental well-being. 

“There is a young man grinning like a lune at the door.” he called back into the house “I am not sure I should let him in.”

At that moment Cole appeared behind the reticent servant and beckoned Gilbert inside. “It’s OK Rollins I can vouch for him. Come on in Gilbert, you look like your mission went well.”

Gilbert nodded happily and followed Cole into a huge beautifully decorated drawing room. He stared round in awe, no wonder Anne waxed lyrical about this place, it was amazing. 

“Mr Blythe I assume?” questioned Miss Barry 

Gilbert pulled his hat off his head quickly and inclined his head, “Gilbert Blythe Miss Barry, and thank you for allowing me to meet up with my friends here. You really have the most beautiful home.” 

“No thanks needed, it is good to put a face to a name. I have heard a lot about you from ……” At this point the older lady seemed to think better of what she was about to say and continued, “Well let’s just say it’s nice to finally meet you.” She concluded with a twinkle in her eye.

Gilbert was confused and looked to Cole who was trying desperately to hide a snigger. He didn’t get chance to question further as at that moment Anne’s party stumbled into the room with decidedly dejected expressions on their faces. 

“Oh Dear Hearts, it looks like you have met with disappointment on your great adventure.” Sympathised Aunt Josephine.

The group fell over themselves to explain what had happened and poor Moody looked ready to cry. Luckily Diana’s aunt was a resourceful women and they soon had all the light-bulbs they needed. 

It was therefore a merry party that sat down to tea before heading back for the train. Anne looked over at Gilbert trying to ask him silently how his day had gone. He smiled reassuring at her and he saw her relax visibly. She had been worried about him? That made his heart swell a little. 

“Gilbert, Cole. Could you give me hand in the other room a moment please?” Requested Aunt Josephine.

Feeling inexplicably nervous, Gilbert followed Cole into the next room.

“Right I will be swift before quick witted young Anne realises we are up to something.” Miss Barry said. “Cole has appraised me of your plan to rebuild the story hut, which I think is a marvellous idea by the way. Now for reasons that Cole can explain later he will be working and residing with me from this day forward. His first job is to help you with the story hut though and for that he needs to be in Avonlea. Is it possible that he could live with you for a few weeks whilst you complete your plan? It is my understanding that you need help with your farm at the moment?”

Gilbert was stunned for a minute by this request and about a hundred questions swirled through his head. However, he answered simply “Yes, of course. My brother and business partner will be away from home for the next few weeks while he plans his wedding and marries his beautiful bride, so I will be glad of the company and help but I am not sure I can afford to pay him much?” he concluded worriedly. 

“Phish! Money is not an issue. In fact, by the time you get home I will have opened an account with the hardware store in Carmody and anything you need for the hut rebuild should be put on that.”

At this point both Gilbert and Cole started to protest, but Aunt Josephine held up her hand to silence them saying “My niece will spend time in that hut, only the best of materials will be used to make it, do I make myself clear?”

Both boys nodded vigorously and Gilbert couldn’t help but wonder if anyone ever dared to contradict the formidable Miss Josephine Barry.

The lady in question smiled serenely and said, “Right now that’s sorted, take these two trays of cakes through to divert everyone’s attention from our little discussion.” and with that she swept out of the room.

Gilbert looked bemused at Cole. “What just happened?” 

Cole laughed, “I think we have just been organised? I will explain my situation later, but we had better do as we are told at the moment.” And with that both boys hefted a tray into their arms and set back off towards the drawing room where Gilbert found he could pin point Anne’s effervescent giggle amongst all the other chatter and laughter. 

Miss Josephine it appeared had also decreed that one hopped freight was quiet enough and had evidently provided the funds for everyone to travel back to Avonlea as a passenger. Anne seated herself next to Gilbert and he happily filled her in on his visit to The Bog.

“You must have been so worried when he was not at Mary’s.” Anne mused. “What made you think he would be there in the first place though?”

“The way he behaved like an absolute moke whenever Mary was around.” Gilbert smirked at the memory. “He was clearly head over heels for Mary from the moment he laid eyes on her.” 

“Moke?” Anne looked confused. 

“It’s Bash’s word, he called me a moke when …...” Gilbert stopped abruptly. He had been about to say “when I got your letter on the ship” but then realised the implications of that.

“When, what?” Anne looked at him expectantly.

“When he teases me.” 

Anne looked sceptical but didn’t question any further.

Cole thankfully chose that moment to announce that he would be living with Miss Barry from this day onwards. Questions from his friends flew at him from all directions and Gilbert was glad of a moment to gather his thoughts. Had he really nearly compared his behaviour to Anne with Bash’s to Mary? He promised that tonight alone in his room, he would finally take time to examine his feelings towards one Miss Anne Shirley Cuthbert. 

Anne’s plan had, of course, been a roaring success and Miss Stacy’s job was now secure. Gilbert and Cole were heading back to the farm revelling in their triumph. 

“I can’t believe, that Anne’s mad cap scheme actually worked. She is the most amazing person I know.” Cole laughed.

Gilbert couldn’t help but agree, “When she made that speech about teach me and I forget, she was just…..” Gilbert groped around for the correct word.

“Dazzling, beautiful, mesmerising?” Cole supplied helpfully.

Suddenly, Gilbert felt something cold and uncomfortable trickle down his spine. His mind flashed him pictures of Anne holding Cole on the cliff top and the strange look Cole had given him when he had lifted Anne off the train. 

Blushing uncomfortably, he continued. “I was going to say inspiring.” 

There was a tense pause and then he rushed on. “Cole do you care for Anne? I mean you can tell me to mind my own business, but she is my friend and if you care about her but are going to be absent then I am not sure it is going to be very fair to her.” He held his breath not understanding the dread he felt at the confirmation he felt sure Cole was about to deliver. If he was right, then there was no doubt in his mind that Anne would reciprocate the artistic boy’s feelings.

Cole stopped and eyed Gilbert carefully. “I love Anne.” He said simply. “She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. She is so kind, caring and wonderfully accepting of everyone no matter who they are or where they come from. I feel blessed that she is in my life.” 

Gilbert felt as if the earth had shifted beneath him. He should be happy that Cole appreciated Anne and saw what a truly amazing individual she was. All he could feel though, was a burning sensation in his stomach and his fists clenching at his sides.

“Oh, right, well that’s great, I guess.” He mumbled. “Does she know how you feel? Do you two have an understanding?”

They were approaching the farm house steps now and Gilbert was able to keep the pained expression on his face from Cole by rummaging in his bag for his keys. 

“An understanding?” Cole looked a bit confused. “Well, we promised to marry each other if neither of us had a partner when we were older. Is that what you mean?” he chuckled.

“You’ve proposed to her already!?” Gilbert could not keep the horror out of his voice this time. 

“What!? No of course not. I said I love her, not that I am in love with her. There is a big difference” Cole spluttered.

Gilbert’s mind was reeling at this point. “I feel like I am missing something here.” He pleaded. 

Cole stopped him and gestured to the steps. “I think maybe we need to have a conversation before we enter the house Gilbert. There are some things I feel it is only fair that you know about me before you allow me into your house.”

Gilbert was officially confused. Confused about Cole and Anne’s relationship. Confused by Cole’s reticence to enter his house, just really confused and really, really cold. “It is freezing out here I am not sitting on a step having a conversation when there is a fire waiting to be lit inside. You haven’t murdered anyone have you?” he questioned dryly. 

Cole snorted and shook his head. 

“In which case we are going in, lighting the fire and then you can explain the last few minutes’ conversation to me. Deal?” 

Cole smiled uncertainly, “Deal.”

Fifteen minutes later both boys were sat at the kitchen table. The kettle hung over the newly lit fire but it would be another half an hour before it was anywhere near boiling. Cole had left his bags by the door refusing to bring them in any further until the promised conversation had taken place. 

Gilbert looked at Cole expectantly and said. “Well I am all ears. What do you need to say?” 

Cole seemed to take a deep breath to steady his obvious nerves. “What I am about to tell you only three people in the world know and no matter what the outcome of this conversation I need you to promise that you won’t speak to another living soul about it.”

“Of course.” Gilbert promised sincerely. 

“When Miss Barry suggested this arrangement, I was unsure. You see the thing is I am not like other boys. Miss Barry knows, as does Anne and Diana and they accept me, for which I will always be grateful. If you can’t then I won’t hold it against you and I will happily sleep in the barn.” Cole was rambling now.

“Will you just spit it out!?” Gilbert exclaimed. 

“I don’t like girls.” Cole blurted and then looked as if he was waiting for Gilbert to strike him.

“You don’t like girls?” Gilbert’s repeated, his brain was being stubbornly slow. 

He said the phrase again. “You don’t like girls.” Nope he still wasn’t getting this. 

Unbidden the face of a young man he had met in New York swam to the surface of his mind. A kind, 19-year-old, with floppy black hair who sat by the dockside holding the hand of another boy whilst chatting to Gilbert about Canada. “You don’t like girls!! You like boys.” He finally repeated for a third time, understanding crashing over him. 

Cole nodded slowly. Gilbert was still confused. “Is that it? I still don’t understand why you felt you needed to tell me that before you came into the house.”

Cole looked disbelievingly at Gilbert. “I am going to be staying with you, and I am not normal. I am a freak. I thought it only fair that I tell you that. You might not feel comfortable being around me.”

Gilbert suddenly felt inexplicable rage that somewhere along the line this kind and talented boy had been made to feel like he was some sort of monster that would not be welcome in people’s homes. He shook his head in despair at the small mindedness of his fellow human beings sometimes.

“Let’s get one thing straight from the start. You are not a freak. And what the hell is normal anyway!! You might be different but would the world not be a very boring place if we were all the same. What did Anne say tonight “Different is not wrong. It is just not the same.” Now go and put your bag in the spare room upstairs, second door on the left, and then let’s see if between us we can’t conjure up some kind of food because, I don’t know about you, but I am starving.” Gilbert gestured to the stairs as he finished.

Cole looked slightly stunned. “So that’s it? You’re fine with me being here, me being who I am, what I am?” 

Smiling encouragingly Gilbert stated “You’re Cole. One of Anne’s kindred spirits and I hope my friend too. You are going to help me with the farm and the story shed and I don’t really care about anything else.” 

This time Cole just nodded, he looked a little teary and with a whispered “Thank you. Now I know why you and Anne are friends.” he headed up the stairs.

Searching the kitchen for anything vaguely edible, Gilbert couldn’t help feeling light hearted. Cole loved Anne but he wasn’t in love with Anne. He wasn’t a rival for her affections. A rival? Did that mean that he, Gilbert, wanted to win her affection, her love not just her friendship? Was that what all these strange unnerving emotions meant? Was Bash right? Was he gone over a girl and that girl was Anne? This would need some puzzling out. 

“Looks like it’s apples for supper.” Gilbert called over his shoulder as Cole returned to the room. 

“That’s fine by me, but have you checked what was in the basket left on the front porch?” Cole asked.

“Basket? What basket?” Gilbert enquired hopefully.

Cole opened the door and disappeared for a few moments returning with a basket covered in a gingham cloth. Gilbert ripped the cloth away and sighed happily.

“Marilla Cuthbert you are an angel and no mistake.” The basket held a fresh loaf, some cheese and cooked ham. Balanced on top of this were 4 plum puffs.

“Smells amazing.” Cole grinned. “How do you know they are from Miss Cuthbert?” 

Gilbert held up a plum puff reverently and declared. “No one on Price Edward Island makes plum puffs like this except Marilla. Plus, she has taken to feeding me up since Christmas. Not that I am complaining I am a truly terrible cook. Can you cook?” he asked Cole hopefully. 

“Nothing edible. I can probably burn stuff with the best of them though.” Cole joked. “Anne mentioned that her guardian had taken you under her wing, she had no idea why though. Just being neighbourly I suppose.” 

“Maybe.” Considered Gilbert. He thought back to meeting Miss Cuthbert at his father’s grave not long after the funeral. “Do you know I think it might be a bit more than that. I think she and my dad had a bit of thing going on when they were younger. I think maybe she is doing it for him in some way.”  
“Miss Cuthbert and your dad!” Cole looked incredulous. “Well I never. Are you sure?”

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure no, but she mentioned that my dad had asked her to travel the world with him. She couldn’t or didn’t accept. I am not really clear. But I can’t imagine my dad asking someone to go with him that he didn’t have strong feelings for.” Gilbert explained slowly.

“And now history is repeating itself with you and Anne. Hopefully with a happier ending.” Cole suggested slyly. 

“Maybe…….. Wait. No. What do you mean by that remark?” Gilbert gasped.

“Oh come on, you gaze into her eyes every chance you get.” Cole looked at him daring him to disagree.

“I do not.” Gilbert retorted hotly.

“Today, at the train when you jumped her from the freight car. The air fairly crackled with that electricity Miss Stacy is always on about.”

Gilbert made some incoherent noises as he tried to dispute this suggestion, but Cole just ploughed on.

“You couldn’t help yourself chasing after her when you thought she was upset. Then you hatch a plan to try and put everything right for her.”

Gilbert’s mouth was now hanging open in shock.

“And finally you went green when I said I loved Anne and don’t think I couldn’t see you fists clenching. You were jealous, just admit it.” 

He felt like he had been hit over the head by a large frying pan. Jealousy is that what the burning feeling had been? God, it was obvious when laid out as Cole had just done. He had feelings for his fascinating friend, intense feelings. He knew now why his heart had leapt when she allowed him to hold her hand, or she leaned into him for support on the walk home. Why his words froze on his lips when she looked at him with her beautiful intelligent eyes. And why seeing her in his home he had a yearning for her always to be there. Anne with an E was it for him, there would never be anyone else. 

Cole smirked as he watched the emotions flick across Gilbert's face, denial, wonder, love and fear. He suddenly realised that Gilbert had been unaware of the depth of his own feelings up to that moment. He was getting to watch the curly haired boy wrestle with his newly discovered love.

“You really didn’t know?” Cole asked amazed. “How did you not know? I knew. Diana knew. Miss Barry knew having just met you today!”

“Bash knew.” sighed Gilbert rubbing his face with his hands. “Oh boy. I am in trouble aren’t I?” he looked up at Cole desperately seeking some reassurance.

Cole laughed out loud. “If you mean have you picked the most wonderfully, impossible, independent young women to fall in love with. And is your road to true love probably going to be a wild ride. Then yep you are definitely in trouble. But take heart, I don’t think your feelings will be unrequited in the end.”

“In the end? Meaning they are right now? Is that supposed to make me feel better, because it is not working!” Gilbert said sarcastically.

“I mean; I am fairly sure that our beautiful fire nymph has no idea that she has a connection stronger than friendship with you at the moment. But just like you it is there buried deep down and eventually she will have the same realisation as you. If it is any consolation, I have never seen two people more destined to end up together as you two. Your souls are entwined.”

Gilbert looked up and allowed himself a small smile. That was a truly lovely thing that Cole had just said and it definitely gave him a glimmer of hope. “Ok, well apparently I have a lot of stuff to work through! Jerry will be here early doors tomorrow so we can start planning for the new story hut. So I am off to bed. I am glad you’re here and for your company and insight Cole. I think the next few weeks will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little worried about this one as it handles Cole's perception of himself. I am hoping I have done him and Gilbert justice in their conversation. If you have the time having now read the chapter I would really love to hear your thoughts in the comments section. I am hoping I have not offended anyone. It really is quite nerve wracking putting your ideas about characters out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is back (Yeah, I really like Jerry) and Moody make an appearance. As does Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Chapter 4. I am hoping you enjoy the relationships that are starting to build in this one. I really do enjoy writing these characters. I just hope you are enjoying reading about them.

Bright and early the next morning Jerry knocked and entered Gilbert's kitchen without waiting to be asked. He was greeted with open arms as he came bearing yet another basket of goodies from the Green Gables kitchen.

“I thought I was early,” Jerry commented, watching the two boys fall on the basket. “But it appears Cole has beaten me to it.”

“I cheated.” Cole mumbled through a mouthful of bread roll. “I stayed here last night. In fact, I am going to be staying here for the next few weeks until Bash comes home to help around the farm.”

“What’s the bag for Jerry.” Questioned Gilbert, pointing at the canvas sack on Jerry’s back.

“Well, Mr Cuthbert thought you might need a hand and said I should come over here and see if you wanted me to stay for a few weeks to help with the farm. We are ahead of the game at Green Gables so he reckons he can manage without me. I think Anne was worried you might be lonely. Looks like Cole beat me to that too.” He laughed good naturedly.

“The more the merrier, as far as I am concerned.” Gilbert grinned.” You would be more than welcome. Can you cook?” 

“I can manage a simple soup if I have to.” Jerry replied bemused.

“That settles it, you’re in. We, apparently, are both capable of burning water” Cole pronounced. 

Gilbert who had just stuffed another bread roll into his mouth, nodded enthusiastically. He swallowed with difficulty. “Put your stuff in my dad’s old room, it is just at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Are you sure that is OK?” the French boy looked unsure. “I can sleep in the stable if you would prefer.”

“What is it with people and my stable?” Gilbert chuckled. “My dad’s room in not a shrine, it feels great to have a full house again.” 

Jerry went to put his stuff down and then the three boys sat down together to enjoy the breakfast that Marilla had sent over. The atmosphere was jovial and teasing and Gilbert was thinking that he couldn’t remember the last time his kitchen had felt so welcoming. The annoying voice in his head teased “What about when Anne was here the other day?” Gilbert chose to steadfastly ignore it, yesterday’s personal revelations still felt new and raw. 

A couple of hours later Marilla’s basket lay empty and Cole was putting the finishing touches to a design for the new story house. They had all had different priorities. Jerry had insisted it should have a window so the girls had natural light to write by. He was convinced that Miss Cuthbert’s head-aches were caused by reading and writing by candle light. Cole wanted to ensure there was plenty of shelf spaces for the girls to store their treasures and hooks for them to hang things from and so make it a creative space. Gilbert, ever the practical one, just wanted to ensure it had a fire so that the girls would be kept warm even in the depths of a Canadian winter. Eventually a design that satisfied all these requirements was complete. 

Just at that moment the sounds of girls voices drifted into ear shot. Gilbert heard Anne shout.

“I will just knock on the door and let Gilbert know that we will be looking over his old apple shed.”

Panic, flooded all three boys as they scrambled to hide the evidence of their mornings work. 

Gilbert flew to the door. “Don’t worry I will keep her on the door step.”

As Anne knocked on the door Gilbert was there to greet her. “Hello Anne. What can I do for you?” he asked breezily. He had only opened the door part way and was peering out. 

“Hey Gil, I have brought the girls over to look around the shed. Is that OK? Can I come in?” Anne seemed to sense there was something wrong. 

“Err, yes it’s fine, and no you can’t come in.” Gilbert stated firmly. 

“What? Why not? Are you Ok?” she tried to peer round him.

He stepped out a bit and pulled the door closed behind him. “Yes I am fine, no problem. It’s just Jerry is having a bath in the kitchen.” He invented quickly.

Anne stepped back blushing. 

“I mean you could come in if you wanted to but he is…….”

Anne held up her hands. “Ergh. No it’s fine I do not want to come in and witness that.”

Gilbert laughed out loud, as Anne scuttled off down the steps back towards the girls. 

The girls didn’t try to enter the house again that morning but Anne called out as she left. “Gilbert.” He popped his head out of the window. “I will call back later tonight with another set of rations from Marilla and we can talk about the shed. Please make sure everyone’s dressed!” 

Cole and Jerry were bemused by this comment as they had not heard how Gilbert had got rid of Anne earlier. Once he explained all three boys fell about laughing for a good five minutes.

Moody arrived just before lunch with his cart. Gilbert had an idea where the new story club should be built but he wanted to let the other’s see it and get their opinion. They had decided that if they could find a space on someone’s land, that would hopefully help to keep the new structure safe from the likes of Billy Andrews in the future. There was a spot on the far boundary of the Blythe property in an ancient orchard that no longer bore much fruit, Gilbert felt this would be perfect but it wasn’t his decision alone to make.

The four boys stood in the clearing that was surrounded by ancient, twisted apple trees. The weak winter sun shone down on the spot and the space looked as tranquil as Gilbert remembered from his last visit to the place which had been with his dad a few months before his illness really took hold.

Moody let out a long low whistle. “Well. I don’t know about anyone else but I think this place is perfect. I can just see Ruby sitting under one of those trees in the summer with the sun glancing off her beautiful golden hair.” 

The other three boys looked at Moody strangely. “What? I am not going to apologise for being open and honest about my emotions. Unlike some people I know.” 

At this he stared at Gilbert pointedly.

“Hey! Honestly did everyone know about my feelings for Anne before I did?” Gilbert sulked.

“Before you did? Does that mean that you have finally admitted that you turn into a puddle every time Anne is around?” Jerry grinned cheekily and Cole outright snorted with laughter. 

“Anyway,” Gilbert continued loudly. “Are we agreed that this is a good spot?”

Still sniggering the other three nodded their agreement.

Moody set off for Carmody with Cole in toe, the list of materials they would need to build the new story hut tucked in his jacket pocket. Cole was chosen to accompany Moody because Miss Barry had given his name in relation to the account and because he intended to ensure that all the wood and slate was astatically pleasing. Jerry argued that he should be more worried about strength than beauty. Gilbert privately thought Cole had a point Anne would really love something not just practical but beautiful. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent over in the back field where, between them, the two remaining boys managed to repair the fence Gilbert had battled with last week, with ease. It had definitely been a two-man job. They chatted and teased, Gilbert actually enjoyed farm work when it was done in this atmosphere and he felt a real sense of achievement when a few hours later they stood back to admire their handy work. 

“That is a job well done if I do say so myself.” Commented Jerry. “Having listened to Anne witter on about your aspirations to be a doctor I must admit I did not expect you to take to hard labour with such gusto. Thought it might have been beneath you.” 

Gilbert smiled sardonically. “I am not sure if I am offended or flattered by that remark? Aspiration is the key word there; I would like to be a doctor but I have been raised to be a farmer. I can labour with the best of them.”

“Well according to Anne you will definitely become a doctor she says you are the smartest in the class and if you make your mind up to do something you will achieve it.” Jerry watched Gilbert's face as he relayed this information.

Gilbert stopped walking and readjusted the tools he was carrying. Jerry couldn’t tell if he was blushing as the wind had given them both rosy cheeks to start with. He seemed to struggle with something internally before finally asking. “Did she really say that about me? I don’t think I am the smartest I think she is. She is good for me as I have to work hard just to try and keep up with her.”

The boys walked on for a few more minutes before Jerry broke the silence again. “Ok serious conversation time Blythe.” 

“Hmm?” Gilbert had been daydreaming about Anne so was a little distracted.

“I know I was teasing you before, but I need to know if you really have realised that you like, like Anne. I have known how you felt about her from the first time I met you in Charlottetown a few years ago.” They had reached the barn and Jerry started to clean the tools before putting them away.

Gilbert was a bit shocked by this revelation and then slightly irked at Jerry asking him such a personal question. “Not to be rude, but why on earth should I tell you that. It is none of your business.” He tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice but was not sure he managed it as Jerry cocked an eyebrow at him and drew himself up to his full height. 

“Anne is like my sister. I will not have her messed about with or hurt. She is not like other people she feels things deeply. If you are not serious about her then I would respectfully have to insist that you leave her alone.” 

There it was again, Jerry clearly had a protective streak a mile wide and Gilbert found himself glad that he was in Anne’s life. Therefore, he chose his next words carefully. 

“Anne is a special person Jerry and I would have to be a fool not to recognise that. She is my friend and I care what happens to her too. It would appear that maybe I don’t just care, I think I am probably falling in love with her.” This time Gilbert positively glowed with embarrassment, but he continued, allowing all the worries that had been building up since last night to flow out of him.

“I don’t have any experience with these kinds of emotions and they are very new. I know she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen; there are times when I look at her and forget to breath. I know that given a choice I would always chose to have her with me whatever I am doing; she makes me feel safe and I want to keep her from harm too and I know that if I try and imagine my life without her it causes me physical pain. What I don’t know is if that is love. I also don’t think that Anne feels the same.” At this last statement Gilbert felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

Jerry placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. “That is good enough for me Gilbert, you care about her and I trust that you will do your best not to hurt her. Just try and be sure of your feelings before revealing them to her, don’t lead her on and then run away to some fancy medical school leaving her with a broken heart. Or I will have to follow you and kill you.” He said this last part in such a dead pan voice that Gilbert looked panicked for a moment before the two of them burst out laughing simultaneously. 

“So, if you think I could break her heart, does that mean you think she might have feelings for me?” Gilbert asked tentatively. Jerry seemed to consider this for a very long time before answering and Gilbert found himself holding his breath.

“I am no expert, but you weren’t the only one on that street in Charlottetown with heart eyes, she asked you to look after yourself and come home and when you didn’t she found an excuse to write to you. That should give you a bit of hope.” Jerry sighed. “If the girl I liked did that for me I think I would feel pretty happy.” 

Gilbert turned this over in his mind and then nodded. “Yes your right, it’s not a bad starting place is it.”

“It’s better than the girl you like being completely oblivious to you and likely to stay that way forever as she is a princess and you are a servant.” Jerry groaned with feeling.

Gilbert realised in that moment that Jerry was probably talking for experience. “I see I am not the only one with troubles of the heart. Come on Jerry spit it out, who is your princess?”

That shook Jerry out of his gloom. “What? Oh no, no way. This bearing your soul stuff is clearly infectious. Boys don’t do this. Quick let’s go and do something manly!!”

Gilbert howled with laughter and threw Bash’s philosophy at Jerry. “Only a boy can’t admit when he is gone over a lady.” 

“Well then I am happy to stay a boy. Full stop. The end. Topic closed!” Jerry declared with passion.

Once Cole and Moody returned all four boys set to work unloading the materials from the cart and placing them in neat piles in the old orchard. The weather looked set fair but just to be on the safe side they covered everything with some old oil skin sheets. 

Once back in the farm house Cole and Jerry settled down to a game of chess. Cole was teaching the French boy how to play, whilst Gilbert had a medical text book in his hand but in truth was on edge waiting for Anne to return for her promised visit.

“I hope Anne brings food when she comes.” moaned Jerry “I am so hungry.”

Gilbert silently agreed but felt a bit bad that they were relying on a girl to feed them. Somehow he sensed that Anne would not approve of this. “Tomorrow I will head to the store early and get some provisions, we really should at least try to fend for ourselves.”

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Anne’s voice called round the door. “Hello, are we OK to come in? Is everyone decent?”

Her head peered round the door grinning, with Diana’s face appearing just after. Gilbert jumped, as if he had been burned, out of his seat, while Cole rolled his eyes and stated wickedly “I notice you didn’t wait for an answer girls. Who were hoping to catch laid bare this time?” 

Gilbert was half horrified and half impressed by Cole’s boldness, before remembering the chuckling boy had absolutely no interest in impressing the girls and this was not flirting but merely a friend trying to embarrass another friend. It certainly appeared to work too, as both girls blushed hard and spluttered a bit. It was at that point that Gilbert realised the only person left sitting was Cole as Jerry had also apparently jumped up on seeing the girls. Interesting. 

“I am going to ignore that impertinent remark Mr McKensie.” Anne declared. “However, do it again and I will take the contents of this basket home again and you can all do without any supper!”

“Apologise now.” Demanded Jerry. “I am starving.” 

This caused all parties to laugh and so broke the tension. Diana volunteered to show Jerry how to heat up the pie that Marilla had sent whilst Cole tackled the vegetables. Anne and Gilbert headed out to the apple shed so that she could show him what they had done to make it use-able and check it was OK. 

Gilbert was both elated to have a few moments alone with Anne, but also now very nervous that he would do or say something that would demonstrate that for him something had shifted in their relationship over the last few days. 

On entering the shed Anne prattled on about the chairs and table they had put in, and what times they were thinking of coming to write.

Gilbert tried to concentrate. Honestly he did, but he was completely distracted by the tendrils of copper burnished hair that had managed to escaped not only from her plaits but also her hat and were curling tantalisingly round her face. His fingers ached to brush them out of the way.

“Gil, are you even listening to me?” Anne questioned suddenly looking worried. “Is everything Ok?”

Gilbert gave himself a mental shake. “Yeah, sorry I was distracted. Can you just repeat the last bit?”

She pierced him with a knowing look. “I said we will probably be here every day for the next couple of weeks while we get the stories finished for the competition. We will come after school and stay for a few hours if that is OK?” 

“Oh yes sure that sounds fine. What is your story about?” he was trying to stop her from asking him what had distracted him.

“Why were you distracted?”

OK so that didn’t work. “I was thinking about what Cole told me the night he arrived, and thinking how lucky he was to have met you and Diana who accepted him so openly.” He quickly improvised. 

“Why, what did he tell you?” The tactic had worked as Anne was now worrying about Cole. 

“He seemed to think I needed to know that he sees the world a little differently and that when his time for love comes it will most likely be with a man not a woman.” Gilbert stated simply. “He mentioned that he had confided this to you, Diana and Miss Barry. I was distracted by thinking about how glad I was he chose someone like you to confide in.”

Anne looked a little shocked by this. “And you are OK with this?” she asked tentatively. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It makes no difference to me who Cole choses to love, he is funny, talented, a great help round the farm and he is one of your kindred spirits. It’s fun having him and Jerry here and I am grateful to Miss Barry for suggesting it.” 

What Anne did next nearly sent Gilbert over the edge. She flung her arms round him and hugged him tight. In wonder he closed his own arms around her and held her close to him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

“You are such a good person Gil, you see people for who they are and don’t let anything else define them. It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Her breath against his ear and the way her soft body felt as if it was made to be in his arms, caused his mind to completely wipe out as he lost himself in the sensation of her. 

She stepped back from him, her smile radiant, he managed to smile back even though he felt suddenly bereft at the loss of body contact. She then dragged him back up to the house with its blazing fire. Although, to Gilbert, the cold hut with Anne had felt warmer.

On re-entering the farm house the smell of shepherd’s pie was wafting tantalisingly through the air and Gilbert sniffed appreciatively. “Oh wow, something smells good.” 

“It will be ready in about forty minutes.” Diana smiled.” Just time for a cup of tea to warm Anne and myself up before we head back home for our own supper.”

Diana took on the role of mother pouring the hot water into the tea pot. Jerry hovered next to her looking worried, ready to relive her of the kettle once she was done.

“Here let me take that, it is heavy and I don’t want you hurting yourself if it slips.” He offered.

“What you mean is; Here let me do that as I am fairly sure you have never lifted a finger in your life and you have no idea what to do.” Diana smiled sweetly but her eyes were steely. 

Jerry looked embarrassed. “Ahh …… No…… well OK maybe that is kind of what I was thinking, but either way, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I will have you know that I often help out in the kitchen at home, I just showed you how to heat up a pie didn’t I? And I am more than capable of household chores. I am NOT some pampered princess!” Diana eyes flashed as she made this pronouncement. 

Gilbert’s eyes shot up at Diana’s choice of words. “princess” was that not the word Jerry used earlier when describing his mystery girl? His eyes found Anne’s and he waggled his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Her silent almost imperceptible shrug told him she had noticed something but she wasn’t sure what that was. He held her eyes for a few seconds enjoying the mischief that sparkled within them, before the spell was broken by Jerry’s next bombshell.

“I wasn’t implying that you were pampered.” He explained earnestly “But my little sister does say you look like a princess because you are so pretty.” It took a few seconds for him to register that he had actually said that bit out loud. Diana’s eyes softened slightly and a gentle flush crept over her cheeks.

Cole however just slapped Jerry’s back and laughing said.

“Good for you Jerry, you clearly aren’t afraid to show your feelings, makes a refreshing change.” With this he stared pointed at Gilbert who at that moment could have cheerfully strangled him.

Luckily Anne’s eyes were flitting backwards and forward between Jerry and Diana and so she thankfully missed this pointed jibe. 

The rest of the visit passed in relative calm. Gilbert managed to get the girls to advise him on what he could get from the store that they might actually be able cook for themselves. 

“How about if we teach each of you one dish and then you can at least have a bit of variety?” Diana suggested. “I make a mean stew, which I would be happy to demonstrate to Jerry here, thereby proving that I am a perfectly capable and confident cook.” 

“I am happy to learn so that I can pull my weight.” Jerry agreed eagerly.

“Ruby is the queen of soups, so she could teach you that Cole if you are up for it?”

Cole smiled lazily, “Yes definitely count me in. Soup is probably all I will be able to afford to eat when I am a struggling artist so I may as well learn how to do it properly.” He then went on with what Gilbert frankly considered the worst attempt at innocence ever. “So what is darling Anne going to teach the would be doctor then?”

Anne stared at Gilbert while she considered. Having her attention fixed solely on him would have been heavenly if they had been on their own and he could have just revealed in the blue depths of her eyes. However, it was excruciatingly difficult to remain nonchalant with the others watching and he battled not to look like a love sick fool.

Finally, Anne put him out of his misery and declared. “I live with Marilla so there really is only one answer, bread. It goes with both soup and stew and you can toast it with a boiled egg for a quick supper.”

“That sounds very complicated.” Gilbert spoke with concern. “How come they get stew and soup which, let’s be honest, means throw a lot of stuff in a pot and cook it and I get bread?” 

“Other than you want to be a doctor and should therefore be able to cope with a bit of baking?” Anne teased. “Well if you are not up to the task, I could just teach you to boil the egg, even you should be able to manage that.”

Gilbert's eyes twinkled with challenge. “Bring it on, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. I am going to make the best loaf of bread you have ever tasted.”

The girls made a list of ingredients Gilbert would need to buy in the morning and then headed out into the gathering gloom back to their respective abodes.

The boys enjoyed their simple supper and spent the rest of the evening playing cards and teasing each other good naturedly. Despite being the butt of much of that teasing Gilbert couldn’t help but be thankful for these friends who were making his house into a home again. There should be a lovely feel to the old place by the time Bash brought Mary back following the wedding. No longer was the Blythe/Lacroix farm a shell. 

It was as he was drifting off to sleep and allowing himself, at last, to replay the hug in the shed, that Gilbert was suddenly struck with Anne’s choice of words. “That’s what I love about you.” He shot up in bed. Was he remembering that right had she said “Love” not like. He sank back into his pillows grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The annoying voice in his head was trying to point out, that he couldn’t remember clearly and even if she had said love, it was just a turn of phrase, but tonight Gilbert was refusing to listen to it. Anne Shirley Cuthbert had said she loved something about him and he was going to bask in the glow that gave him until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some lovely comments so far, but please keep them coming. It is so much fun to hear what you all think and they really inspire me to keep writing. So if you have the time, let me know your thoughts. There really is a very supportive community on here and I am thoroughly enjoying being part of it .


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit more of the girls in this one and Gilbert is experiencing some serious angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found the girls a lot more difficult to write than the boys which I was a little surprised at. I messed about with their conversations quite a bit before I was happy with them. Still not convinced I have got Diana right, so please feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> To everyone who has taken the time to comment so far thank you so much. I really enjoy hearing your views and getting the opportunity to reply.

Anne, Diana and Ruby had rushed to get out of school quickly and were now hurrying towards Gilberts house and their temporary story shed. The afternoon was already turning gloomy as the weak sun began to sink into the west. 

“I am so glad we have somewhere to continue with our work.” Ruby gushed. “Your story is going to be amazing Anne and I can’t wait for you to enter it into the competition. You are bound to win. Nobody knows as many big words as you do.”

Anne sighed dramatically. “Big words do not a good story make Ruby. It needs strong characters and an exciting plot. I am just not sure my story about Princess Cordelia and Prince Wisteria has enough heart. It is romantical and flowery but I don’t think that is enough.”

Diana looked carefully at Anne as they finally reached the shed and pushed the door to enter it. She could tell that Anne really was having a crisis of confidence when it came to her story. However, she was distracted by the metal bucket that had been placed in the hut and contained a gently glowing fire to provide some warmth. On the table was a note that simply stated “To stop your fingers from freezing whilst you write.” 

“We have you to thank for this dearest Diana.” Anne said grinning at Ruby.

“Me? I had nothing to do with this.” Diana commented confused.

“No it was Jerry, I recognise his handwriting. He has not gone out of his way to keep Ruby and I warm.” Anne waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Diana.

“Oh how lovely, that is so cute!” Ruby gushed. “Jerry has got very handsome and tall Diana; you are so lucky.”

Diana blushed so hard that she looked like her head was on fire. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She snapped. “Jerry does not like me in that way and even if he did it wouldn’t matter. Nothing could ever come of it. My father would hit the roof.” 

“He wouldn’t be courting your father.” Ruby said confused. “What has that got to do with anything?”

Anne felt a little disappointed in Diana. She clearly thought Jerry was beneath her and not a worthy suitor. Jerry was like a brother to Anne and she was fiercely protective of those she cared about. 

“Diana Barry, you should be ashamed of yourself. Jerry is an amazing person and any girl would be lucky to have his heart. He deserves to be judged as a person and not by his status in life. If you really like him, you should be prepared to defy your parents and fight for what you want. Of course if you don’t like him yourself then that is a different matter.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Diana stated firmly. “Let’s just get on with our stories.” In truth Anne’s words had cut a little too close to the truth. Diana knew she should stand up for what she wanted and not just a boy like Jerry. She desperately wanted to tell her parents that she was going to Queen’s College and not Finishing School in Paris and that she wanted a career in music not just a husband. The trouble was she didn’t feel strong enough, she was not as brave as Anne. 

Anne seeing that Diana was upset acquiesced to her request and all three girls were soon lost in their own worlds as they strove to create a perfect story. Anne’s story was about a brave young princess who meets a dashing prince that rescues her from a terrible fate. Anne was struggling with it as she couldn’t shake the feeling that the princess should be able to sort her own problems out and that as handsome as the prince was he didn’t appear to have overcome any adversity and so seemed a bit dull. 

Diana meanwhile was struggling to concentrate at all following Anne’s dressing down of her. Eventually she flung her pen down and declared that words would not come today so she was going to check if the boys had bought the ingredients they needed and make some tea. 

“Come up to the house in about half an hour for a hot drink, I will make sure there is one ready.” With that Diana left the shed.

Ruby watched Diana go and sat pondering for a while before asking Anne a question. “Did you notice that Moody is here on the farm? I wonder what he is doing here?” 

Anne looked up at Ruby with interest. “He is probably trying to help Gilbert get the place ready for Mary and Bash’s return. How do you know he is here?” 

“I saw his jacket thrown on the rail of the house.” Ruby answered.

“How did you know it was Moody’s?” Anne persisted.

“It has as small tear in the left sleeve.” Replied Ruby absentmindedly as she stared out the window.

“Ruby, you do realise that noticing such minutia about Moody’s jacket means that you have obviously been keenly observing him?” Anne had turned in her chair and was smiling now. 

“You’re doing that thing where I have no idea what your trying to say.” Ruby accused frustrated. “Can you not just speak plainly?” 

Anne laughed. “Ruby do you think you might like Moody?”

“Oh!” Ruby blushed prettily. “He is very kind to me and he has also grown tall recently.” She paused and stared onto the fire bucket before carrying on, “Did you know that he played the banjo? He is really good.”

“Is that a yes then?” Anne asked carefully. “What about Gilbert, I thought he was he love of your life?” 

Ruby huffed. “I have come to realise that there really is no fun in liking someone who literally does not acknowledge your existence. Gilbert is very handsome, especially when he is sad, but I have come to think that maybe he is not the one for me.”

“But Moody might be?” Anne pressed.

“Moody looks at me like I am the only girl in the world and he talks to me and does kind things for me like give me his scarf when I am cold. So yes I am thinking that maybe he is a better person to like.”

“Well I think Moody is a lovely boy, I am very happy for you. And for what it is worth I think you’re right, I believe he finds you to be very beautiful.” Anne smiled at her friend. She felt inexplicably happy that Ruby was releasing her dibs on Gilbert.

“I think I might head up to the house too and see if Moody has come into the kitchen for tea. Are you coming?” Ruby rose and brushed down her skirt.

Anne shook her head, “I really need to do some more work on this story, it just doesn’t feel right.” She sighed wearily. “I will come up in a bit.”

Ruby paused at the door and looked at Anne seriously before pronouncing. “Well make sure you light another lamp it is starting to get dark and you will strain your eyes. Oh and now I don't like him, I think you and Gilbert would make a very good couple.”

“I am sorry, what!?” spluttered Anne.

“You and Gilbert. You are the only girl he ever raises his head out of his books to talk to, he noticed that you were upset the day Billy wrecked the story hut and he is always looking at you in class. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” With that Ruby flounced out of the door leaving Anne with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Up in the kitchen Ruby found Diana patiently teaching Jerry how to blend the meat and vegetables to create a tasty stew and Moody was enjoying a cup of tea before setting off home. Of Cole and Gilbert there was no sign. Ruby happily settled herself next to Moody and they started to chat about the new piece of music that Moody was trying to learn.

“You need to make sure you season the meat before you brown it in the pan and don’t have the heat too high or you will burn it.” Diana explained patiently. 

“So brown isn’t burnt? How am I supposed to know the difference?” Jerry looked very confused and Diana couldn’t help but smile at his puzzled brows. Ruby was right he was handsome and tall. Anne was also speaking the truth when she said that any girl would be lucky to have his favour. He was bright, funny and eager to learn new skills. How many other boys would have had the resilience to learn to read in their spare time or be interested in knowing how to cook. Maybe Jerry Baynard was worth defying her parents for. 

At that moment the kitchen door flew open and a very muddy Cole and Gilbert fell through it exhausted. “Well that’s the foundations done.” Cole sighed wearily. “I thought they were never going to be completed.” At this point he noticed the two girls in the kitchen and shut up abruptly. 

Luckily neither Diana or Ruby seemed inclined to ask what the foundations were for. They were too busy shooing the boys back outside before they put mud all over the newly swept floor. Once they had removed their boots and brushed the worst of the mud off their clothes they were allowed back in. They both sniffed appreciatively at the smell of the stew that Jerry was busy stirring and Cole’s stomach growled loudly. 

“I hope that tastes as good as it smells.” He stated “I am starving, digging apparently makes me hungry.” 

Jerry laughed good naturedly. “I am hopeful that it will at least be edible as I have had a very good and patient teacher.” he smiled shyly at Diana and she couldn’t help smiling back saying,

“You have been a very diligent pupil Jerry and I have every confidence that the boys will be impressed later on when they taste it.” This time it was Jerry that blushed and Diana couldn’t help but notice the butterflies this caused in her stomach. 

“No Anne?” asked Gilbert his eyes sweeping the kitchen.

“She is wrestling with her story in the shed.” Ruby told him. “Why don’t you take her a cup of tea? I am sure it will help her to think if she had a hot drink to warm her hands on.”

Gilbert was infinitely grateful to Ruby for this suggestion. He quickly made up a mug of tea just the way Anne liked it before heading out to the makeshift story shed, where he felt he should knock and not just barge in. Anne’s voice called out to him to come in, and he stumbled through the door trying not to spill either of the two mugs as he entered. 

“Is that tea?” Anne asked her eyes dancing with joy. “Oh Gilbert you are my hot drink angel. I really wanted one but didn’t want to leave my story.” 

“Well you can thank Ruby. It was her that suggested I bring you one.” Gilbert smiled indulgently at her. Her hair was once again working its way out of her braids and she had clearly been chewing her bottom lip. Something Gilbert found very endearing and also alluring. He dragged his eyes away before she caught him staring. 

“Story not going well?” he asked taking a sip of his own tea.

“No, it is so frustrating.” Anne cried. “I can’t get the relationship between my hero and heroine to feel real, I am afraid at the moment that it is flimsy and shallow.” 

“Would you like a second opinion?” Gilbert offered. “I don’t mind reading it.”

Anne suddenly seemed to withdraw a little from him. “No, I don’t think so. Prince Wisteria has been my ideal man for as long as I can remember I really don’t want to share him with you.” 

Gilbert laughed good naturedly. “Anne you are going to have to share him with someone eventually, if this story is going into a competition then someone is going to have to read it.” 

“Yes I know that but just not you.” Anne blurted.

Gilbert felt as though Anne had punched him in the stomach and he struggled to hide the hurt that her bluntness called. 

“Oh Gil, I am sorry. That came out all wrong. What I mean is that it is one thing sharing my ideal boyfriend with perfect strangers who don’t know me. It is quite another to share it with you, a boy who is a very dear friend. It is slightly mortifying and giving you far too much ammunition to tease me with. Especially as my mouth has seen fit to run away and tell you that Prince Wisteria is my idea of the perfect man. If I hadn’t said that you would never have known would you!?” at this last realisation Anne buried her head in her arms and groaned.

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at her babbling declaration. “No I wouldn’t but now you have told me I am definitely going to read this. I am intrigued as to what kind of man it will take to win your heart Carrots.” 

“Having first been rude to you and now mortified by my runaway tongue I do not at present have the energy to berate you for that hateful nickname!” Anne moaned.

“Anne look at me.” Said Gilbert softly but firmly. She raised her head from her arms and he smiled gently. “Carrots from me is a term of endearment. I happen to really like your red hair, you wouldn’t be you without it. So as long as I promise to only use it when no one else is around do you accept that when I say it, I am not teasing but admiring.” 

Anne was looking at him with the most vulnerable expression he had ever seen her wear. After a few agonising seconds she nodded and a ghost of a smile graced her lips. Suddenly confidence returned to her face and she concluded. “Only in private though, or I will brain you again.”

This time Gilbert laughed. “Oh of that I have no doubt! Now come on drink your tea whilst I read this troublesome story and see if I can help you with your dilemma.” 

Reluctantly Anne handed over her manuscript. “If you have the urge to laugh, please can you hide it? I don’t think I can take mockery where this tale is concerned.”

As Gilbert read through the story, the description of Prince Wisteria caused his heart to sink into his boots, he had never felt less like laughing. The man Anne had declared as her ideal could not have been more opposite to Gilbert himself. He had black straight hair, a distinguished nose, deep blue eyes and the soul of a poet. He was rich and heroic and could offer his princess the world. There was clearly no room in Anne’s life for a curly haired, hazel eyed orphan with an unhealthy obsession with science and red heads. If he had been thinking straight, he might have also noticed that Princess Cordelia bore no resemblance to the passionate girl that he knew Anne to be. She was too submissive to the bore that was her prince, something the real Anne would never be. However, he was young, insecure and confused by his own newly discovered feelings so was not thinking straight. 

“Well?” Anne asked tentatively. “Is it really as bad as I think?”

“What? Err no. It’s not bad Anne. I was just thinking that your ideal man should you find him will be able to give you everything you deserve. Rich, handsome and sensitive that’s quite a combination.” Gilbert tried valiantly to smile brightly.

Anne looked slightly confused. “Oh right, well I don’t actually expect to find someone like that in real life. As if anybody that wonderful would ever look at a poor freckled creature like me.” She stated calmly “But what about the actual story? The structure, the characters, the relationship between Cordelia and Wisteria?”

Gilbert steeled himself and pushed his feelings of inadequacy aside. Anne might want a poetic dreamer but right now she needed his analytical brain. He may never meet her romantic ideal but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be the best friend he could. He cared deeply about her and he would always be there to support her when she let him.

“The structure is basically sound. But I think both characters lack a little depth. I think that is what you’re struggling with ……” 

The next hour was spent with their heads together debating, suggesting and scribbling. Gilbert focused solely on helping Anne to achieve her dream and create the very best story she could. 

Finally, Anne declared that she was done for the day and needed to get home for her chores. Gilbert rose from the chair he had been perched on the end of and stretched his aching muscles. 

“I think the story will do very well in the competition. People like tales of love and heroism. Although, I still think your idea that love will strike both parties like a lightning bolt as soon as they lay eyes on each other is a bit farfetched.” Gilbert was trying to ascertain if this was really how Anne saw love, so he watched her reaction carefully.

“Well I don’t, everything you read about love seems to point to it being a very definite emotion that is easy and instantaneously recognisable.” Anne proclaimed.

“So you are saying that you don’t think love can grow slowly overtime? Say from a friendship? You think that when you meet your true love you will know the minute you lay eyes on them?” Gilbert couldn’t help but sound a little desperate. If this was true, this was the final nail in the coffin of his tentative dreams about Anne and the future. Not only was he nothing like her ideal partner but he had already known her for years. 

She obviously picked up on something in his tone as she stopped sorting her papers out and turned to look him straight in the eye. She seemed to consider what he said for a few seconds before shaking her head and huffing. “I am not talking about me! As if I am ever going to meet my true love and be part of an us! Only a mother could love this red hair and freckles and as we all know I don’t have one of those. I will be the bride of adventure.”

With that she turned to leave the shed. Gilbert without realising what he was doing caught her arm and turned her back towards him. He hated that she saw herself in that way, how could she not realise how incandescently breath taking she was. “Please don’t do that.” He almost whispered. “Don’t put yourself down. You are an amazing girl and any man would be lucky to be in receipt of your affection. Look around. There are so many people who love you already and as we have already established I admire your red hair. What you bring to the world is so much more than how you look. You are caring, passionate and open hearted. Anne I ………”

At that moment the door flew open and Diana burst through. She took in the scene of Anne and Gilbert, his hand on her arm, his eyes full of romance. Whilst Anne gazed hopefully up at him. Berating herself for not knocking she stumbled back outside, muttering “I’ll just wait here.”

But the spell was broken, Anne stepped quickly away from Gilbert and thanked him for his help before all but bolting out of the shed. Gilbert felt as if he was stuck in a swamp, his limbs had apparently forgotten how to function and he was rooted to the spot. He could hear Diana and Anne as they strode away.

Diana was apologising. “I am so sorry Anne; I didn’t mean to interrupt. He was looking at you with such romance in his eyes.”

Anne’s reply was like a knife in his side. “Oh don’t be silly Diana this is Gil you are talking about we are friends. It is not like that; I don’t see him in that way.”

The pain that casual dismissal caused jolted him out of his stupor and he exited the shed before sadly making his way back to the farmhouse. 

If only he knew what was actually going through Anne’s head as she practically ran towards Green Gables. She was anxious and confused. Diana had been right there had been something different in the way he spoke and looked at her tonight. It gave her goose bumps just thinking of some of the language he used. Endearment, that meant love didn’t it? He had claimed he admired her hair. So he liked it? And then what had he been about to say before Diana had barged in? She loved Diana dearly but her timing was awful. Her heart was beating wildly and not just from the exercise. She really needed to get some control over her emotions. Gil was one of her dearest friends and she could not, would not lose him because of some confusing feelings. There was no way someone as handsome and kind as Gilbert Blythe was going to have those kind of feelings for her. She had his friendship and valued it too much to risk that for anything.

Gilbert thought he had been doing a fairly good job of hiding his misery on returning to the farmhouse. But Cole soon put paid to this delusion once Moody and Ruby had left and they sat down to eat Jerry’s stew. 

“So, are you going to tell us what happened with Anne in the shed that has left you acting like you have just been told the end of the world is nigh?” 

“If I said no, mind your own business would you leave me alone?” Gilbert asked hopefully.

“Nope!” said Jerry and Cole together and then both grinned wickedly.

“Come on you know the old adage, a trouble shared is a trouble halved. Tell Uncle Cole all about it.”

Gilbert sighed heavily. “Fine, Anne made it very clear today that I am about as far from her ideal life partner as it is possible to get and that in her mind I am a friend and nothing more.” He paused for a moment before concluding. “Oh and I very nearly declared undying love for her and probably would have done if Diana hadn’t crashed in when she did. So I suppose I should be grateful that she spared me that humiliation.”

“Okay….. but if you didn’t actually tell Anne how you feel, how did she manage to reject you? I’m confused.” Jerry asked. 

Realising that he was not going to get away with anything other than a full confession, Gilbert proceeded to explain the whole sorry chain of events that had unfolded in the apple shed.

Once he had finished, silence descended over the table. “Well say something!” Gilbert huffed. “You have forced me to bare my soul and now all I get is silence! You could at least attempt to lie and tell me it is not as bad as I think it is. You know try and make me feel better.” 

Cole shook his head and smiled at the moping boy. “It is not as bad as you think.”

Gilbert snorted.

“No, seriously… hear me out and then Jerry can give us the benefit of his wisdom.” Cole got up and started pacing. “The character in the story is just a figment of Anne’s imagination. She might think that is what she wants, but trust me some heroic, rich, poetry spouting boy who would try and railroad her life is the last thing Anne wants. And as for what she said to Diana, how many times over the last few months have you fervently denied any feelings for Anne other than friendship?”

Gilbert had been about to argue, but Cole’s last point struck a chord. It had taken him a while to recognise what his feelings were. Could it be that Anne was where he was only a week ago?

“Maybe, I suppose you could look at it like that.” He conceded slowly.

Jerry jumped in before Gilbert could slip back into his dark hole. “Yes and you remember that day the story shed was wrecked and Anne came over to ask about using your shed?” 

Gilbert nodded unsure where this was going.

“She was so adamant that she was going to help you sort out your issue with Bash, because she knew without Bash you would probably leave again. I even teased her and said she was in a lather over the thought of losing you to the sea again.” Jerry grinned encouragingly.

“She really seemed worried that I would leave again?” Gilbert hated the hope that he could hear in his own voice. He really was a moke. 

“In a right tizz, yep.” Confirmed Jerry.

A small smile started to tug at Gilbert's lips. Cole had stopped pacing and was grinning at Gilbert.

“There we go, that is what you need. A bit of positivity. You and I have already discussed that by choosing someone as bright and blazing as Anne the path to true love was never going to be easy.” 

“Nothing worth having comes easily. You have to work for it.” Jerry added sagely. 

By the time Gilbert climbed into bed that night he was definitely feeling better. He had never been so glad that he had agreed to both Cole and Jerry staying with him at the farm. Had he been alone tonight he knew he would have sunk into a pit of despair. However, after the pep talk he had received downstairs he was determined to remain hopeful that eventually one day Anne would have a similar revelation to his own and understand that what she really wanted in a partner had been there in him all along. He just needed to be patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still with me after 5 chapters thank you. I still find it amazing that people want to read what I am writing. Comments are very welcome and greatly appreciated. I will try and get chapter 6 up at some point on Monday.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the boys being boys and planning the story hut interior. While Anne nearly breaks Gilbert in a bread baking lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6. I am aiming to get the rest of the chapters up and so have the whole story completed by next Monday as Tuesday heralds the start of a new school year and I will be lucky to lift my head out of work before October half term!!

On entering the school house, the following morning, Gilbert was determined that he would just be his usual friendly self and not make any references to the previous evenings events. Anne, being oblivious to Gilbert's growing affection for her, was just relieved that the strange conversation in the story shed did not seemed to have changed her friendship with her curly haired neighbour. And so the pair continued as normal competing and occasionally teasing.

For the rest of the week the three story writers visited the shed after school every day. Ruby and Diana usually left first drawn back to the house, whilst Anne continued to work on the changes that she and Gilbert had discussed in her story. Gilbert still visited her with tea and they discussed her characters and plot. However, he was very careful not to stray into personal conversations for fear of what his runaway tongue might let slip. 

Ruby had fulfilled her promise and taught Cole how to make a basic leek and potato soup recipe. He was a quick study and was soon experimenting by adding other ingredients meaning that between him and Jerry they were at least getting some decent meals. They needed them too, as whilst the girls were writing the boys were spending the time after school working hard. Cole and Jerry took care of the farm work during the day while Gilbert and Moody were at school, thereby ensuring afternoons could be devoted to the building of the new story house.

As the end of the week approached Anne informed Gilbert that Saturday would be his bread baking lesson. “It takes time to create bread, as you have to leave it to prove, so I wouldn’t have time to show you on an evening. Plus, I have been so busy with my story which is now finished. So is it OK if I come over tomorrow morning about 9:30?” 

Gilbert was torn. He was supposed to spend all Saturday working on the story house with the others and he didn’t want to let them down. But, he also really wanted to spend some quality time with Anne, not to mention learn to make his own contribution to the cooking. 

“I will have to check with the others that they don’t mind me ducking out of work. We have a big day of repairs planned for tomorrow. How long would you need me for?” Gilbert enquired having no idea what was entailed in making a loaf of bread.

“I thought you had done most of the repairs now?” Anne questioned. “Heaven knows you have all being working hard enough. I can see how exhausted you are when you bring me my tea sometimes. I would feel guilty if it wasn’t for the fact that at least you sit when you are with me.” She finished cheekily.

“The work never ends on a farm.” Gilbert smiled. “You should know that from living at Green Gables.”

“I suppose, it is just I would have thought with four of you, you might be able to take it a bit easier. I don’t want you making yourself ill.”

Gilbert felt his heart flutter at her comment. “Worried about me Carrots?” He said playfully.

Anne huffed and gave him a gentle shove. “Stop being annoying! I will need you for the morning only. You can be back in the fields by one.”

“Hopefully with a beautifully crafted loaf.” He teased. “I am sure that will be fine I will see you tomorrow morning then.”

The truth was that Gilbert just could not pass up any opportunity to spend time with his nymph like neighbour. Even though he believed she only saw him as a friend he couldn’t stop himself from spending every moment possible in her company. He just loved being in her orbit watching her whirl through life trailing joy and exuberance in her wake. He found her utterly intoxicating. Something Anne seemed oblivious of, whilst Jerry and Cole loved nothing more than to tease him mercilessly about his longing expression when he looked at her.

As they worked on the Story Shed that evening Gilbert informed the three others that he would be baking with Anne in the morning so they would have to manage without him. 

“If you can concentrate on baking when you’re with Anne I will eat my hat.” Teased Moody. “I am surprised you have not burnt a hole in her hair the amount you stare at her in class.”

“Honestly, you do look at her like she is the sun and moon.” Cole chortled. “I have no idea how she has not figured you out yet. I may have to reassess my opinion of her as one of the cleverest people I know.”

“At least I don’t rush around treating her like some fragile princess that might break. Say like Jerry does with Diana.” Gilbert countered slyly.

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Jerry exclaimed. 

“No he’s right Jerry. You need to give Diana more credit. She may dress like a princess but she is just a girl, and you are just a boy. Stop thinking you have to treat her like glass.” Cole advised.

“How has this become about me? I thought we were ribbing lover boy here?” Jerry complained.

“Ah, but I have embraced my inner Moke and am quite happy, in present company, to admit that I completely besotted with Anne.” Gilbert informed them cheerfully.

“He is not wrong.” Confirmed Cole. “Therefore it is far more fun to tease you, who are still in the denial faze when it comes to your feelings about Diana.” 

Moody then joined in the fray. “You just need to embrace your emotions Jerry. I know that thinking about Ruby makes me a bit of a sap. But do I care? No. I am proud to say I think she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.”

Jerry had stopped work on the door frame and was just staring horrified at the others. Gilbert had tears rolling down his cheeks he was laughing so hard at the French boys stricken face. 

“Come on Jerry be a man and admit that you are gone over a girl. You will feel better I promise.”

Finally, Jerry just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Ok, fine. I admit that I may be a little bit smitten with Diana because she really is so pretty, as well as being kind and patient. But it makes no difference she could not be more out of my league if she were a princess so there is no point in dwelling on what can never be.”

This statement sobered Gilbert up and he heard parallels from the speech Anne had made when she put herself down. “Don’t do that Jerry. Don’t put yourself down.” He said suddenly serious. “Anne does that all the time and I hate it. Being worthy of someone’s love and affection has nothing to do with your family or your fortune. It is down to your personality and heart. Don’t be confined by how society tries to put you in a box. If your truly have feelings for Diana, and you would do anything to make her happy then that is what’s important. Not where you live or what job you do.”

All four boys had stopped working at this point and a stunned silence fell over the group after Gilbert’s outburst.

“Sorry, I will get off my soap box now.” He said in an effort to break the uneasy atmosphere.

To his surprise, Cole dropped his saw and pulled Gilbert into a quick hug. “Do not apologise! You are right and that was inspiring. You and Anne are going to make a formidable team in the future.”

Gilbert grinned. “That’s if she lets me help her with anything. You know how independent she is.”

At this the other three laughed. After that the four of them went back to discussing, the farm and hockey as they worked. But the conversation had left each one of them feeling a little bit braver and more positive.

As they all trudged back towards the farm house. Cole who had been quiet for the last ten minutes spoke up. 

“We have nearly completed the structure now. So it is time to start thinking about the inside and the finishing touches. I have been pondering an idea for a few days but I was not sure how you would all feel about it. However, Gilbert's little outburst has made me think you may be willing to give it a go?”

Cole looked up expectantly at the other three. Jerry raised his hands in one of his very Gaelic gestures and exclaimed in frustration. “Well if you tell us what your idea is then maybe we can make a decision?”

“Oh, right sorry.” Cole went on to explain that he thought there should be some part of the decoration in the story hut that was a direct reminder to the girls of the boys that had created the space for them. 

“Let’s be honest Gilbert came up with this idea because he wanted to do something to ease Anne’s pain. Jerry wanted to give something to Diana and Moody got roped in because of his feelings for Ruby. And you all know that those three girls were the best friends I had before I started spending time with you three. I think it would be symbolic if something in the shed was a remembrance of the hands that had built it.” 

“Aww, are we your best friends now.” Joked Jerry. 

“Shut up idiot!” Cole said shaking his head and laughing softly. “Well what do you think?”

Gilbert, watched Cole closely. He knew how hard Cole had been finding life before Anne had taken him under her wing. And although he knew Jerry was teasing he thought that they all felt the new bond that had developed between the four of them. Close friends his own age was not something he had much experience of, but he knew he was so thankful that this mismatched band of brothers had come together. 

Out loud he commented, “I think it is a great idea in principal.” 

Jerry and Moody nodded their heads enthusiastically. “What sort of thing did you have in mind?” Jerry asked.

“Not sure really. I thought we could talk about that together.” Cole suggested. “I know I would like to paint one wall as a mural of the view out to sea from the cliff top.”

Gilbert smiled to himself at that. He knew why that view was specifically special to Cole and Anne. 

Moody looked puzzled. “Ruby loves my music, but how can I get that in the shed. I can’t sit in a corner playing constantly?”

“No.” Agreed Cole. “But, we could cover the table with sheet music and then varnish over it so that it is like a permanent musical cover. You could choose music from a song that you know Ruby likes.”

Moody beamed at this suggestion. “Brilliant. That’s me sorted.”

“I like that Diana can speak to me in my own language. So could we put some French in there somehow?” Jerry mused.

“How about painting some quotes from their favourite books but in French.” Said Gilbert. “I know both Diana and Anne love Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters. 

“Yes, we were talking about books the other day. That would be perfect.” Jerry agreed.

That just left Gilbert. He briefly considered something to do with carrots but quickly dismissed that idea as it would likely end in Anne doing something painful to him. It was Moody who came up with the perfect idea. 

“How about something to do with apples. Didn’t you try to give Anne one on that first day when she smacked you with her slate?”

“And you live on an orchard.” Added Jerry.

“You are great at wood carving aren’t you?” questioned Cole. 

Gilbert nodded. “I’m not bad. Maybe I could carve some apple shaped lanterns for the candles to go in. Cole do you think you could then paint them to make them look realistic?”

“Absolutely, it would be my pleasure.” He beamed. “I love it when I can get creative. This is going to be beautiful when it’s done.” And he clapped his hands with joy.

The following morning Gilbert could be found alone in the kitchen. The other three had headed out early and he had spent the last hour cleaning the space to within an inch of its life as he wanted Anne to know he was serious about this. He had got out what he thought he would need. Flour and yeast and made sure the fire was burning steadily so that the oven would be hot. Now he just had to wait for her to arrive. This gave him time to ponder the current state of his relationship with the object of his affection. 

He liked to think of Anne as his flame haired, fairy princess. They had spent a good deal of the evenings together over the last week as he helped her with her story and she seemed to enjoy spending time with him. She certainly looked happy every time he turned up at the shed with a hot cup of tea. The annoying voice of doubt pointed out caustically that that was probably more to do with the tea than himself. So he told it to shut up! 

He then allowed himself the luxury of unpacking memories of the times when he had been able to either hold her hand or she had sort comfort in his arms. His particular favourite being when she had hugged him after they had discussed Cole. She had whispered in his ear on that occasion and the feelings that small gesture caused to race through his body made him blush. Mrs Lynde would have had him whipped if she knew what that made him think about!

Anne chose that moment to burst into his kitchen like a ray of sunshine. She had clearly stopped to pick flowers on the way and had weaved a couple into the ends of her braids. Gilbert could have sworn at that moment that she was actually a wood nymph sent to tantalise and drive him to insanity. The desire to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless was almost overwhelming and he had to battle to remain in his place by the fire.

Anne sensed there was something amiss and quickly made her way to his side. “Hey Gil are you OK? You look a little flushed and out of it. You’re not getting sick are you?” with that she placed her small hand against his forehead and stared into his eyes with concern.

Dear lord he must have been really bad in a past life to have to go through this torture. He managed to suppress the groan that threatened to erupt form his throat at the touch of her hand. And stepped out of her reach. This enabled him to actually speak. 

“Hey Carrots, there you go worrying about my health again. This is getting to be a bad habit.” His laugh to a trained ear was a little strained but Anne didn’t seem to notice. She just shook her head exasperatedly and swiped his arm. 

“I assure you I am fine and raring to go with our lesson.” He continued.

“Good, do you have the ingredients we need?” she looked around expectantly.

“I have flour and yeast. I wasn’t sure what else we would need. “Gilbert explained.

“Just salt, butter and milk.” Anne replied.

“Yes I have that and I have warmed the oven up. So are we ready then? Cole is convinced this is going to be a disaster but I am determined to prove him wrong.” Gilbert smiled cheekily at Anne.

She shook her head at him again. “Honestly is everything a competition to you boys?”

“Say’s the girl who is cross because I know what my vocation is before she does. If you looked up competitive in a dictionary there would be a picture of your face Miss Shirley- Cuthbert and you know it.” Gilbert accused with good humour.

“Guilty as charged.” Anne laughed. “Come on then if Cole is doubting your baking skills then he is also doubting my teaching skills and I am not having that. So you better pick this up quick Blythe.”

“Yes Miss.” Said Gilbert with a mock salute. This time he was ready for Anne’s swipe at him and managed to dance out of the way. 

Anne instructed Gilbert in how to warm the butter and milk before adding yeast and salt to the mixture.

“Be careful to only warm, don’t boil the mixture.” Anne advised.

“How do I tell that it is warm enough but not too warm?” Gilbert asked looking slightly confused. 

“Once all the butter has melted into the milk then it is warm enough, add the yeast and then pull it off the stove.” Anne smiled encouragingly. “You’ve got this, Gil.”

A warmth spread through Gilbert's chest at her gentle encouragement. “OK, well I think this is done then.”

Anne went on to get Gilbert to weigh the flour and then add the liquid to it in a large bowl. She then told him to start mixing it together, whilst she washed out the saucepan. As she dried the pan ready to put it away, she turned to look at Gilbert, who appeared to be fighting with a gooey, white monster. She started to laugh as he just got more and more covered in flour and gunk. 

“Carrots, I don’t think that this is right and you laughing is not helping.” He sulked.

“You need to keep your hand in the bowl and if the mixture feels too wet add a little more flour. Go and wash your hands and I will show you.” Anne chuckled.

It took Gilbert a good 5 minutes to get his hands clean as the dough was very persistent. By the time he got back to Anne, the mixture on the bowl looked like bread dough rather than a sticky mess. 

“You started without me.” He accused. “How am I supposed to know what to do if you don’t let me watch you.”

Anne tutted at him. “All I did was add a little more flour and work it in keeping my hands in the bowl. Watch what I am doing now it is exactly the same as I was doing earlier.” 

Gilbert watched as her delicate hands worked the flour mixture. It was clearly hard work as the exertion was causing her hair to escape from her braids. She raised her hand and tried to brush it out of her face with her wrist, leaving a streak of flour across her freckles. Gilbert was just wondering whether he could get away wiping the smudge away with his thumb, when Anne’s voice brought him back down to earth with a bump. 

“Urgh, this stupid hair. Gil, can you undo my braid and re plait it please.” She asked in frustration.

“I am sorry, what?!” Gilbert gaped. He had been so caught up in his day dream about the smudge that he was sure he must have heard her wrong. She could not have just asked him to touch her hair. 

Anne sighed. “What is it with you this morning, you have the concentration of a flea. I said can you sort my hair out please.” 

“How am I supposed to do that? Do you imagine I have a wealth of experience when it comes to plaiting hair?” He asked incredulously. “And why can’t you sort you own hair out?” he was sure the panic currently fluttering in his chest was evident in his voice. There was no way he could trust himself to have his hands in Anne’s hair and not do something spectacularly stupid like smelling or kissing it. 

“My hands are full of dough and as you are now aware it is a pig to wash off. I imagine you can plait a rope? Hair is no different. Just take the hair band out. Run your fingers through the old braid to separate it, split it into three and re plait. Easy.” She said simply. 

Gilbert stared at her for a minute. She clearly had no idea what she was asking of him here and without telling her “No sorry, I am head over heels in love with you and may spontaneously combust if I get to touch your hair”, he could think of no way to decline without looking like a prize idiot. He had one last half-hearted go at getting out of it.

“I seem to remember the last time I touched your hair, it took my poor head a week to recover from your slate. How do I know you won’t brain me with that bowl this time?”

Anne just blushed slightly and laughed. “I am asking this time, there is a big difference. Now hurry up as I need to get on with this kneading.”

Gilbert took a deep breath and stepped in close to her side. He took the hair band gently out from the end of the braid and placed it on the table. Then he slid one hand into the base of the braid, his fingers dragging gently across her scalp as he teased the rest of the hair free. Anne’s fiery tresses slid between his fingers and he watched them with rapped attention. Her hair was warm and soft and he savoured the way it slipped over his hand. 

Anne let out a short hiss, and he paused with his hand still tangled in her hair. “Sorry did I hurt you.” He asked quietly into her ear. She shivered and said in a slightly higher voice than normal.

“No, no your fine just get on with it.”

Gilbert proceeded to split the hair and re plait as Anne had instructed. All the time he focused on keeping his breathing even and his heart rate below racing speed. But there was no doubt that the feelings that were traveling through his body would get him sent straight to hell if anyone knew what they made him think of. 

Finally, he stepped away to admire his handy work. “It looks a little crooked.” He commented. “Do you want me to try again?” 

“No!” Anne squeaked. “As long as it is out of my way it’s fine.”

The rest of the lesson went by without incident. Gilbert found he liked kneading the bread dough.

“This is quite therapeutic.” He grinned as he pounded the dough.

Anne chuckled, she had been a bit reserved for about ten minutes after the hair incident but now seemed to have bounced back.

“Yep. I like to imagine it’s Billy Andrews head.”

Finally, after she had explained about proving, and then he had repeated the whole kneading thing again. The loaf was ready to go in the oven. They sat down with a pot of tea once all the cleaning up was completed and waited for the loaf to finish baking. They rested in companionable silence for a while until Gilbert broke their peace with a question.

“Did you send your story off? The dead line was today wasn’t it?”

Anne wriggled her nose, it still had flour on and it was obviously irritating her. “I did, yes. I should hear back by the end of next week. I don’t really mind if I win or not at this point. In fact, I think I would rather I didn’t.”

Gilbert was surprised by this. “How does the most competitive girl I know not want her story to win? You spent hours on it. Hey, I spent hours on it, I want it to win.”

Anne giggled at this outburst. “It is just that I have come to realise that if I win then that means lots of people are going to read it and I am not sure that I want to share that particular story with the world.” 

Gilbert just waited sensing she had more to say. Her face was pensive and so he gave her space to think. Eventually, she continued.

“That story is like the ones I used to make up in the orphanage. It is wild, heroic and romantic because that was what I needed to get me through the tough days there. But here in Avonlea, I am safe and loved and that sort of tale is not necessary anymore. I think I should be writing things with a bit more reality and grit. Does that make sense?” 

She looked him straight in the eyes as she said the last bit and he could see confusion swirling in her inky depths.

Holding her eyes, he said, “They’re your stories Carrots, I think whatever you want to tell through them, is up to you. I just know that you have a beautiful way with words.” 

She was staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place but he knew he didn’t ever want to look away. Unfortunately, Jerry, Moody and Cole chose that moment to come barreling through the door and whatever had been building between them dissipated on the blast of cold air that blew in with them. 

Anne leapt up announcing that she should get going and that the loaf would be ready in fifteen minutes. Before Gilbert even had time to shake whatever had been happening from his mind she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story I really appreciate you sticking with it. Comments and Kudos are always welcome as they give me inspiration to keep writing. I find myself getting twitchy when the comments dry up as I assume I have taken the story down the wrong path or got one of the characters wrong somehow. If you can spare a minute to let me know your thoughts that would be amazing!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is in a tizzy, so it is a good job Diana has her head in the game. Meanwhile the boys are plotting and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting near the end now with only two more chapters after this one. I think this one is maybe a little shorter but I hope you still enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos they make me so happy.

Anne’s mind was whirling even more so than usual and that was saying something. She was aware that she had all but fled from Gilbert and the farm but she had needed to get out of that super charged atmosphere. The way he had looked at her finally snapping the slim grasp she had on her senses. 

It had started when she entered the kitchen, the way his eyes had captured her when she breezed through his door had made her heart stop. Sometimes his eyes were so full they scared her, she didn’t like that she couldn’t read what was swirling in their warm depths, or that her own traitorous eyes seemed determined to hold her gaze on his. And then what the hell had she been thinking asking him to fix her braid? If she had had any idea what feeling his hands in her hair would have done to her insides she never would have requested, it. She literally couldn’t breath and then she had let out that embarrassing sound because apparently she had no regulation over her body when he was that close to her. 

Diana. She needed Diana. Her best friend and kindred spirit would help sooth her ravaged soul. Anne picked up her pace and soon found herself panting on the Barry’s doorstep.

“Good heavens!” exclaimed Mary Jo as she opened the door. “Are you quite well Miss Anne, is there a crisis at Green Gables?” 

“No, no, Diana…..” Anne managed to gasp as she leaned forward, hand on knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Come in, come in. Miss Diana, you have a visitor.” Called the young servant still looking a little worried.

“Anne!” cried Diana as she ushered the exhausted girl inside. “What on earth is the matter?”

Diana was heading for the kitchen, but Anne shook her head frantically. “I need to talk to you in private.”

Diana nodded and then instructed Mary Jo to bring some homemade lemonade to her room before both girls headed to Diana’s bedroom on the second floor. 

Once inside Anne threw herself on the bed and moaned dramatically. “Oh dearest Diana, my kindred spirit and best friend. I am sorely in need of your wise words and council.”

Diana smirked knowingly. “Let me guess, this wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain would be doctor now would it?”

Anne sat up abruptly. “Gilbert, yes how on earth did you guess that?” she looked slightly bewildered.

“Oh my darling Anne.” Diana sighed. “Anyone who knows you, knows there is only one thing in the world that gets you this riled up. Plus, you told me you were teaching the handsome Mr Blythe to bake this morning. I assume you have run from his farm? Green Gables is too near to have you this out of breath. Elementary my dear friend.”

Anne sagged and Diana realised that she looked more than a little distressed. 

Diana suddenly felt concern sweep through her. “What on earth has happened Anne? Have you had a fight? Was he cruel to you?” At this point she realised that Anne’s hair was more haphazard than usual. “And what on earth have you done to your braid? It’s all wonky?”

“Urgh!!” Anne answered incoherently, before steeling herself to fill Diana in on her mornings adventures. Words tumbled from her lips as she described the wonderful but confusing few hours she had just spent with her other beautiful best friend. And yes, Anne felt that beautiful was a better description of Gilbert’s appearance than handsome.

“And then he looked at me with those incredibly deep hazel eyes of his. Did you ever notice that they have flecks of gold in them? And I don’t know I just got really scared. He has become one of my best friends next to you. I can’t imagine not spending time with him. But if I don’t get these confusing, ridiculous emotions under control when I am around him I am going to spoil everything and he will never want to spend time with me ever again.”

“Let me get this straight.” Diana said slowly.” You asked Gilbert to help you with your hair and you never for one moment felt that something that personal might have an effect on you?”

“Well of course I didn’t otherwise I would never have asked him.” Anne huffed crossly.

Diana laughed incredulously. “Honestly, for a smart girl you can be incredibly dense sometimes. How did he react when you asked him?”

“I came here to be supported not insulted.” Anne cried. “And what do you mean how did he react? He did it for me, didn’t run away screaming at the thought. Which I suppose could be seen as a positive if you think about it………Mind you I already know that he is one of the few people in this world who actually likes my red hair so that is not new information as such.”

She paused for breath, cocking her head on one side and thinking carefully. “Actually, he seemed a bit panicked when I first asked him, now I come to think about it. So maybe he really didn’t want to do it at all and I forced him!” 

Anne looked at Diana in horror at this realisation. “Why do I always put my foot in it with Gilbert? I made him do something he was uncomfortable with; I am a terrible person.” With this she hid her head in her hands. 

“Well that’s one way to look at it.” Diana confirmed shaking her head in disbelief. 

“The other non-oblivious explanation is that you asked a boy who clearly has feelings for you to touch your hair and he was terrified of how that would affect him because it is probably something he has spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking of doing!” By the end of this statement Diana was almost shouting. 

Anne stood and faced Diana now and shouted back. “Don’t. Be. Ridiculous, Gilbert does not have feelings for me. He can’t have! Look at me I am an ugly, scrawny…..”

“Stop it!!” Diana commanded, dragging Anne to the mirror. “You are beautiful inside and out and that is what Gilbert sees. You told me yourself he got cross with you for putting yourself down. Why are you so determined to ignore the possibility that those crazy confusing feeling you talk of; he has them too?”

Anne just stared at Diana in the mirror for a few moments and then finally whispered. “Because I am scared. I am frightened to let myself believe that I could be part of an us. Gilbert is just so………. Gilbert! He deserves so much better than me. He could get himself a rich, beautiful wife who could help him achieve his dreams of attending medical school abroad. What could I give him? Nothing but myself, an orphan with unknown origins and a very bad temper.”

“But what if that is what he wants?” Diana pleaded.” Anne, I am not saying run out now and declare undying devotion to him, but do open yourself up to the possibility that he may feel the same and don’t run from him every time he tries to show you how he feels. Observe, take note and maybe accept what he is offering.”

Anne considered this impassioned speech from her friend and then hugged Diana tightly. “Oh thank you. I knew you, my kindred spirit, would help me to think more clearly. I still think you are mad to think Gilbert likes me in anyway other than as a friend, but I am resolved to be braver around him and not run at the first sign of emotions I can’t understand. I will try and be more perceptive with regards to how he treats me.” 

Gilbert meanwhile was also sharing his morning with his three friends. To be fair he would not have done this voluntarily, but Cole had an uncanny knack for reading a situation and had picked up on the tension between himself and Anne on entering the kitchen. 

“Well that at least explains Anne’s ridiculous hair. I am quite relieved I though perhaps you had lost your head and ravished her.” Cole commented grinning.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Moaned Gilbert. “Do you have any idea how much self-control it took to keep from doing just that. I am never going to be able to step foot in a church again after the images my brain conjured up!”

“Argh, stop right there” Jerry interrupted. “That is my nearly sister you are talking about.”

“You are so lucky.” Moody sighed enviously. “What I wouldn’t give to have Ruby let me run my hands through her golden locks.”

“Lucky?!” Gilbert yelled incredulously. “Trust me, Anne only asked me to do it because she has absolutely no ideas of me as anything other than a friend. It is soul destroying. Within a few weeks I have gone from being happy to be her friend to being desperate to be so much more but she is definitely not on the same page. And I have to be incredibly careful because there are times when I don’t do a good enough job and I think she senses something bubbling up in me. That’s when she runs. Every single time! It almost like she’s afraid of me” he finished sadly.

“Anne is a complicated character Gilbert. You know that. Give her time, be her friend and just gently keep hinting at being something more. She will get there eventually, I can feel it in my bones.” Cole reassured.

The boys finished up lunch and headed back to the new story shed. The structure was now more or less completed and the afternoon was to be spent preserving the wood and painting the door and the window frames in a beautiful soft purple paint that Cole had selected to complement the grey slate of the roof. Whilst the other three focused on the mundane painting Cole was inside making a start on his mural. 

“I think we will have this ready in time to show it to the girls before the wedding.” Gilbert indicated as he Moody and Jerry stood back to admire their handy work. 

“Yes and I hate to admit it but Cole was really right with the choice of colour.” Jerry commented. 

At this Cole came out of the shed, paint in his hair and on his face. “Of course I was. Always trust an artist when it comes to colours. We have an eye for it. And I think you are right Gilbert, another few days and it will be finished, I will only need one more afternoon on the mural and then we can get the rest of the inside done.”

“How are we going to reveal it to the girls?” Moody asked. “Are we going to bring them all up as a group?” 

Cole frowned slightly at this suggestion. “I think that Gilbert should get to reveal it to Anne first. The story club was initially her idea, she set it up and created the old shed herself. It will be very special to her and then Jerry, Moody and I can bring Ruby and Diana together.”

Gilbert gulped at the thought of getting to present this gift they had all worked so hard on to Anne when they were alone. Surly if anything was going to frighten her off that would. However, he couldn’t help but hope that this might be the thing that helped her to see what she truly meant to him. He did feel that Cole should probably be there too as he was also very dear to Anne. And so he found himself voicing this to the group.

“I think Cole should show the hut to Anne with me as he is one of her beloved kindred spirits.” He said stoically. 

Cole held his arms up incredulously. “I am trying to give you an optimum romantic moment here, stop being noble and trying to ruin it. You are doing this alone, no arguments.”

Moody and Jerry laughed uproariously at Cole’s outrageous confession and Gilbert's bright red face. 

There were now just three days to go to Bash and Mary’s wedding. Gilbert was to travel to Charlottetown with the Cuthbert’s and Anne to attend the wedding with them. Cole was to accompany them as he would be heading back to Aunt Josephine’s. The story hut was now complete and all four boys couldn’t wait to reveal it to the girls. Gilbert didn’t know how the others felt but he knew he himself had put his heart and soul into building this sanctuary. He allowed himself to let the feelings he had to keep hidden from Anne to flow into his work, and he was becoming more and more nervous of what Anne would think of the gift.

He hadn’t seen much of his beautiful best friend over the last few days. Now her story was finished and submitted to the competition she did not frequent the hut on his land and he had to make do with staring at her in class. He couldn’t help feeling she was trying to keep out of his way and he missed the easy banter that they usually had. There was an ache in his chest that he knew could only be eased by being with her. She made even the most mundane seem magical and exciting. He was, he realised, addicted to her and was sorely missing his daily fix. 

Today however, she would hopefully have to spend time with him. This afternoon they were taking the three girls to see their new home of stories. Cole had added the final touches yesterday, these being a small portrait of all three girls laughing together in Gilbert's kitchen. He had sketched them without their knowledge and turned the sketch into a beautiful water colour, which he had hung on the back of the door. He had also created three individual portraits, which he had given to each of the boys. Gilbert had been astounded by the way Cole had captured Anne’s spirit in paint. The picture had pride of place next to his bed. 

Jerry had ensured that Matthew and Marilla were aware that today was the big reveal day and so had ensured that Anne did not have the excuse of chores to refuse his invitation of a walk. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan but Gilbert was trying to be optimistic that everything would work out.

“Penny for them?” asked Jerry. “You look very pensive.”

“I am just running through the scheme for today. I can’t help thinking that people have gone into battle with less complicated plans.” He complained. 

“Stop worrying, it will all work out.” Breezed Cole. “We all know what our role is, it is going to flow like clockwork. Trust me I’m an artist!”

“I am pretty sure the phrase is trust me I’m a doctor and our resident would be doctor is looking less than confident.” Chuckled Jerry.

Cole went into bossy mode. “Well, if he doesn’t stop worrying and start moving it will all fall apart. Come on Blythe saddle up your horse and get yourself to the post office to collect the letter for Anne regarding the competition. I had to use every bit of charm I have to persuade the girl that works there to hold onto it and not send it out with the postman. It cost me an afternoon tea!” 

“Right, right I am going look, this is me leaving the house. I should be back in an hour. You concentrate on getting the picnic ready, the loaf I baked is on the side and Matthew dropped some stuff off earlier from Marilla.” And with that Gilbert headed for the barn. Spending time with his horse might help him to calm down. He needed to stop putting so much pressure on his interactions with Anne today. A good result would be having her back talking and laughing with him, anything else was a bonus. 

The plan was for Gilbert to turn up at Green Gables with the letter regarding Anne’s story competition and then give it to her to open. Whatever the outcome he was to then to ask Anne to either come for a celebration or commiseration walk with him, claiming he needed her advice on an area of his land that he wanted to gift to Mary to create a flower garden. If she seemed reluctant he was to claim that Bash had asked specifically for her help. She would never refuse a request from him.

Meanwhile Jerry, Cole and Moody were to go and pick up Diana and Ruby and ask them accompany them to a surprise picnic for Anne to support her whatever the outcome of the competition was. Once again the boys were banking on the fact that Ruby and Diana would do anything for Anne. If all went smoothly Gilbert and Anne should arrive at the story hut around fifteen minutes before the others so giving them some time alone before everyone came to celebrate. 

On his return from the post office, letter tucked safely in his saddle bag. Gilbert set about getting ready. Jerry, Cole and Moody were lounging in the kitchen playing cards when Gilbert came out for the third time in a white shirt. 

“What about this one?” he asked fussing with the collar.

“Am I missing something here?” Jerry was looking incredibly confused. “They all look the same. White and clean.” 

Gilbert huffed sulkily. “I need to look smart but not like I am trying too hard. You are not helping!”

Cole eyed this third offering critically. “You need to go with number two. Number one was too baggy and the collar on this one makes you look like you can’t breathe. The second one gave you a good shape and will sit better under your waistcoat.”

“Now that is helpful.” Gilbert sighed happily. “Thank you Cole.”

Jerry and Moody were looking at Cole like he had two heads.

“What?” the blonde boy asked. “I am a detail person. I notice these things.”

“Remind me to come to you when I am getting my new suit for Queens.” Said Moody slightly impressed.

Ten minutes later Gilbert was ready. The letter was safely tucked in his inside pocket and he had even, at Cole’s insistence, polished his boots. 

“OK so it will take me fifteen minutes to get to Green Gables. I will probably be there around another fifteen minutes before I can get Anne away. It will then take about 10 minutes to walk to the new story hut.” Gilbert paused clearly running the timings through his head. 

“Will you just get out.” Jerry complained. “We have been through this a hundred times. If you don’t go now I am going to mess up that hair you spent so long trying to tame!”

Gilbert pointed his finger threateningly. “Hey leave my hair out of this! You have no idea the trials of unruly curls, Mr “my hair is poker straight and easy to make look smart!”

“Go!” his three friends hollered. 

And with that Gilbert was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is left on a bit of a cliff hanger I know some of you are really looking forward to the reveal. It will be in Chapter 8 I promise. (I can't believe there are people who are invested in a story I wrote, it is a very humbling feeling.) 
> 
> As always if you have time I would love to know what you think of this story and if you have been reading each chapter as it has been posted thank you so much for sticking with me.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new story hut is revealed.  
> This is a longer one than normal so grab yourself a brew and a biscuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very nervous about this. I really hope no one is disappointed with the way I have taken it. As I have said before I am very new to writing. I did not appreciate that when you write a chapter story and post one chapter at a time people read along with you and are excited about what will happen next. I did not expect people to be so kind and encouraging and if you are still reading this and have taken the time to comment thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter.

To say he had butterflies was an understatement. It felt more like a whole family of bats had taken up residence in his stomach. “Just breath Blythe” he told himself, “in through the nose and out through the mouth. You have done something really nice for Anne and her friends with the help of your friends. There is nothing to worry about.” 

His inner voice once again rose its ugly head. “Unless of course she accuses you of trying to take control of her life and then runs away from you because she is so repulsed that you are clearly making some huge romantic gesture!” 

“Shut up!” Gilbert actually muttered out loud. 

As he approached Green Gables his eyes were drawn immediately to Anne who was swinging on the gate and chatting animatedly to Matthew who was a few yards away working on the buggy. Today it would appear she was letting her hair swing free as it was currently blowing in a halo around her face. The sight of her took his breath away, she was dressed in a deep forest green which only served to heighten his comparison of her with a wood nymph. He knew that this image of her would forever be burnt into his brain and even when he was old and grey, Anne care free and happy, swinging on this gate would be as clear to him as she was today.

At that moment she spotted him approaching and waved wildly causing her to almost fall from the gate. His heart leaped into his throat as he all but ran the last few yards to place a steadying arm on her back. 

“Careful Carrots, if you fall and hit your head you might never know what this letter I am carrying says.” He teased.

Anne smiled brightly and jumped lightly from the gate. “Letter? Have you got my letter from the competition people then? Diana and Ruby got there’s yesterday. I was wondering what had happened to mine.” 

Gilbert reached into his jacket pocket and produced the letter with a flourish. “Would this be the letter you are referring to?” he asked, eyes twinkling. He held it up just out of her reach. 

“Stop teasing me and give me my letter.” Anne demanded. “I have no idea how you have ended up with it anyway.”

He lowered the letter and let her pluck it from his fingers. “I had to call in the Post Office today and the girl in there asked if I could bring it up to you as she had found it on the floor after the post man had left.” He fibbed easily, mentally crossing his fingers that she didn’t question him anymore. 

However, Anne was clearly too focused on the contents of the letter to dig any further. She just nodded absently, and turned the letter over in her hands. 

Matthew wiped his hands on his trousers and said. “Best open it then Anne, you won’t find anything out just staring at it.”

Anne was chewing her bottom lip nervously again, and Gilbert had to force his eyes away before saying. “It’s not like you to back away from a challenge, what’s the hold up?”

“I don’t know…… I think I need Marilla here before I open it, this feels momentous, even if it is a rejection and I haven’t won, then it will still have shaped my life in some way, as maybe I will give up my dream of being a writer.” She looked up at first Matthew and then Gilbert with an earnest expression on her face. 

Gilbert conscious of time ticking away said. “OK well then let’s head into the kitchen then and get this thing open!”

Anne looked rather startled at this outburst but the three of them headed towards the house where Marilla was kneading dough in the kitchen. 

On the short journey up Gilbert found his courage leaving him. “Maybe she doesn’t want you there at a momentous moment in her life, what gives you a right to be with her.” He really hated his inner voice sometimes. As they approached the door he hung back.

Anne turned to look at him. “What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to get this letter open?” she asked slightly bemused.

“Errr, well yes I do, but it just occurred to me you might not want me around when you open it, so I can wait here it is no problem.” He babbled nervously.

“Don’t be an idiot!” Anne admonished, “Of course I want you here. You have helped me more than anyone with this story. So stop dilly dallying and get yourself in this kitchen now!”

Gilbert felt his heart soar just a little, she wanted him with her. That had to be a good sign right. What had Cole said, focus on the positives. He grinned, “I am right behind you.” 

Marilla looked faintly surprised when they all traipsed into her kitchen, Anne brandishing the letter, but she took it in her stride. Wiping her hands on her apron she said. 

“Whatever that letter says Anne I want you to know that Matthew and I are very proud of you. Even if your story did not win I want you to promise me that you will never give up on your dreams. I have read in a magazine that some authors have their work rejected many times before someone recognises it, so I want you to promise me you will keep writing.”

Anne threw her arms round her adoptive mother. “Thank you Marilla that is just what I needed to hear. I promise.”

Gilbert found he had a lump in his throat that he had to swallow down at the unwavering support that the Cuthbert’s showed for Anne. He was so very glad that she had found this slightly eccentric but loving brother and sister who had taken her into their home and their hearts. He felt a pang of loss for his own father who had always been just as loving and supportive to him. 

The sound of Anne tearing into the envelope brought him out of his own thoughts and back to the warmth of Green Gables kitchen. Anne’s eyes scanned quickly over the letter looking at first deflated, then confused and finally excited. 

“Well don’t keep us in the dark.” Urged Marilla wringing her hands. “Honestly, you are not normally lost for words!”

Anne looked at each of them in turn and Gilbert could understand Marilla’s impatience, he was literally holding his breath.

“I didn’t win the competition.” Anne announced with a huge smile on her face. 

“But you look really happy, so what else does it say?” Gilbert encouraged.

“They want me to write a short story each month to go in a new children’s monthly magazine they are planning and…..” she paused for dramatic effect. “They are going to pay me!” 

Matthew whooped. “I knew no one had you beat for big words and stories.” 

Marilla clasped her hands to her chest and gasped. “Our Anne a real published author, Oh I think I need to sit down.”

Gilbert whose eyes had been locked on Anne’s the whole time, without thinking closed the gap between them in a couple of swift strides and caught her up in his arms spinning her round. 

“I told you Carrots, you have a beautiful way with words. Of course they want more of your stories.” 

Anne threw her head back and laughed exuberantly. As he set her back down though she reached up and tugged his curls hard.

“Oww!” he exclaimed “What was that for?” 

“Anne!” Marilla exclaimed. “Control yourself!” 

The red head just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and huffed. “That was not in private, Gilbert Blythe and I warned you what would happen.”

At this Gilbert burst out laughing and Marilla seemed to relax. “Well this is obviously some private joke, so Gilbert why don’t you take my Anne out for a walk so I can finish this loaf and put together a special tea to celebrate. I will get nothing done with her buzzing about my kitchen.”

Gilbert tried to hide his smile as he realised that Miss Marilla Cuthbert really had a sneaky, devious, mischievous side to her character. He could not help suspecting that this was what had attracted his dad all those years ago.

Anne however, looked ever so slightly horrified at the suggestion. “Marilla! I am not a child who needs entertaining, you cannot just demand that Gilbert gives up his afternoon. He might have things to do on the farm!” 

“Actually, you would be doing me a favour if you would come out for a walk with me. I came over to ask your advice on the position of a flower garden for Mary. Bash wants us to create space for one for her as a wedding present and I could really do with your help.” Gilbert gave her his best hopeful look as he said this. 

Anne considered for a brief moment and then a smile lit up her face. “If you are sure you really need me, then I would love to help you with a gift for Mary.” 

“Excellent, let’s make a move then.” He said offering her his arm in an exaggerated gesture. 

She waved his arm away giggling and said. “Just let me grab my hat and scarf.” 

As Gilbert and Anne were leaving Green Gables, Cole was having a little more trouble extracting Diana form the clutches of her suspicious mother. Ruby had been easy enough, Mrs Gillis had been more than happy for her daughter to attend a surprise picnic for Anne. The red haired orphan girl had held a special place in Ruby’s mum’s heart ever since she had helped to save their home from that dreadful fire. 

Mrs Barry however was a completely different kettle of fish. Cole had already had the foresight to get Moody and Jerry to stay out of sight. There was no way Diana’s mother would let her go anywhere with three boys, especially when one was the Cuthbert’s french farm hand and the other came from a family of no repute. He was kicking himself for not enlisting Aunt Jo’s help and getting her to send a letter explaining the outing. 

Mrs Barry was staring at Ruby and Cole with great suspicion in her eyes. “I am not at all sure that this kind of outing is at all suitable for my daughter.” She said haughtily. “Where is the picnic to be held, what is the quality of the food like, who will be attending?”

Diana meanwhile was mortified and all but pleading with her mother. “I have done all my music practice and helped Minnie May with her homework. Please mother may I go and see Anne. I so want to know how her story did in the competition. I promised Aunt Jo that I would write to her about the outcome, so I really do need to see Anne and her letter.”

Cole was so pleased he had put on his best suit for this, he turned his charm offensive up to eleven and began to answer Mrs Barry’s questions.

“Mrs Barry, I would never dream of asking Diana to take part in anything that was not planned to perfection. I know how keen she is to adhere to all the rules of polite society.” At this point he bowed slightly. “The picnic will be held on land owned by Gilbert Blythe who has kindly given me permission to use it as a thank you for helping him out on his farm the last few weeks, so we will not be in the view of the public. The food is of the highest quality as Miss Cuthbert has provided us with the picnic basket. In attendance will be Anne, Ruby, myself and hopefully Diana. I was hoping that as you trusted me to escort your daughter to Charlottetown you would feel confident in her attending this small occasion with her close friends.” 

Ruby was biting the inside of her cheeks to stop her guffawing at Cole’s over the top performance, meanwhile Diana was too concerned at the outcome to be inclined to giggle right now. However, Cole apparently had judged it exactly right. Mrs Barry’s shoulder’s relaxed visibly and she inclined her head smiling at Cole who almost stood eye to eye with her these days.

“Well I must say that all sounds very respectable, and as you have finished your home activities for the day, I see no reason why you should not accompany your friends Diana.”

Cole smiled and bowed again saying “Thank you for your trust in me Mrs Barry, I will ensure Diana comes to no harm.”

Ruby grinned happily whilst Diana just about managed not to whoop, before rushing to grab her outdoor clothing.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house all three collapsed in laughter. “You should be on the stage, Cole” Gasped Ruby as she held her side from laughing so much. “I thought for sure I was going to blow it all by giggling.”

Diana was positively bubbling over with joy. “Thank you darling Cole you have rescued me from an afternoon of dullness and given me the opportunity to spend it with my best friends.” 

At this she twirled in delight and came face to face with Jerry and Moody who were both grinning. Jerry slapped Cole on the back and said, 

“That was truly inspired Cole, I take my hat off to you.” And with that he whipped his hat off his head and bowed to Cole.

“You lied to my mother!” Diana tried to appear horrified at this but failed miserably by adding “Even better. So was anything you said true? What are we actually doing?” 

“The best lies always contain a kernel of truth, you need to remember that if you are going to continue to push the boundaries with your parents. “said Cole sagely.

“We are going for a picnic, on Gilbert’s land and Miss Cuthbert did help with the picnic food and we will be surprising Anne. I hope you are not too disappointed. It is not quite hopping a freight level of excitement.”

“It sounds wonderful; wouldn’t you agree Ruby?” Diana asked

“Oh yes I can’t wait.” The smaller girl smiled. “And I for one am glad that Jerry and Moody will be part of our happy band. The more the merrier I say.”

“Here, here.” Agreed Diana. “Well come on then lead the way boys, an afternoon of fun, friendship and food lies ahead of us.” 

With that the happy group set off through the woods. Moody surreptitiously checking his pocket watch to ensure the timings were working out. Cole and Jerry both looked questioningly at him and he indicated with a small swirl of his finger that they needed to take the longer route to ensure they were not too early. 

The first five minutes of Anne and Gilbert’s walk felt perfectly normal to both parties. Anne was so ecstatic at the news of her stories having a home in a real life magazine that she hadn’t the head space to consider that she was currently in essence “walking” with Gilbert Blythe. Gilbert was so pleased for and proud of Anne that he was chatting away without worrying how to treat the girl who had stolen his heart. 

It was as he was commenting on how honoured he felt that she had let him be there when she opened her letter that Anne had a sudden realisation. Gilbert had called at her house and asked her to accompany him on a walk, which was basically what courting couples did, wasn’t it?

The familiar sense of panic, that she always felt when she took the time to consider her feelings for a certain curly haired neighbour, started to flood Anne. Surly that could not be it, Cole had said Gilbert had a crush on her, as had her darling Diana. But there was no way that Gilbert called this afternoon with the sole purpose of wanting to “walk” with her. This was about Mary’s present. She really needed to stop with these foolish romantic notions. Then she brought herself up abruptly. She was doing it again. Assuming she knew Gilbert had no interest in her. She had promised Diana that she would stop running and try and analyse how Gilbert treated her. Mentally she steeled herself, she was a Cuthbert she could do this. She would see this walk through, help him with Mary’s garden and try to look, without prejudice, at the way he treated her. 

“So where are you taking me then Mr Blythe? I assume you have some idea where this garden is going to be and just want me to say yes or no?” Anne asked bravely.

This comment brought Gilbert up short. It was crunch time; he now had to admit that he had lied to her. When was the correct time to say this had nothing to do with a garden, and everything to do with the fact that he adored her and wanted to give her the world. OK, maybe not the last bit if he didn’t want her running for the hills. However, they seemed to have come to a natural halt and he was looking into those beautiful eyes and she wasn’t looking away. She seemed to be studying him closely. This was progress, this was another one of those positives.

“Anne, I am going to tell you something, but I need you to promise that you won’t get mad and run away until I have finished.” His heart felt like it was beating out of his cheat.

Anne looked nervous for a moment and then seemed to draw on some inner courage. “Do I need to be worried? Is there something wrong with Bash or the wedding or ….”

“No, nothing like that.” He rushed. “I just wasn’t maybe as truthful as I could have been about why I wanted to take you for a walk.” He concluded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Gilbert Blythe! Are you saying you got me out here under false pretenses?” Anne feigned shock although her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Gilbert knew he was blushing and he hated himself for it. But the thoughts of what he could be wanting had just crashed in full glorious technicolour into his mind. Anne was next to him her hair escaping from that soft grey hat that framed her face so well. Her eyes were mesmerising and her lips slightly parted in a wicked little smile. He shook his head slightly to shake the image of her being pressed against a tree and kissed thoroughly by him out of his head.

He decided to take his lead from her playful tone. “Yes Carrots, that is exactly what I am saying.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively and felt a jolt of triumph when Anne turned a similar colour to himself. 

“No, but seriously. I do want to show you something on my land, it is just not a plot for a garden for Mary. Do you trust me?” and he held out his hand as he had done all those weeks ago when they were approaching the old story hut. 

For a minute he thought she was going to say “No, take me home immediately!” and he started to panic about how he was going to retrieve the situation. The next moment however, he felt her small gloved hand slip into his once more. She looked up at him almost shyly and inclined her head gently. 

“Yes Gil, I trust you.” 

He found his eyes once more magnetised to her ocean depths and his heart beat erratically in his chest. Once again Anne didn’t run, but held her ground and seemed to be searching his own hazel orbs for something. Whether she found it or not he didn’t know as the next second, she was teasing him again. 

“But if it has anything to do with carrots, I will not be responsible for my actions.” She said archly. 

“I can absolutely promise no carrots.” He agreed. “My poor hair can’t take anymore abuse.”

Anne laughed. “I’m not sorry, I warned you.”

Gilbert brought them both to a halt as they were approaching the bend round which stood the old orchard with the new story club hut. Gilbert took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Ready?” he asked hesitantly.

Anne was looking up at him with a slightly concerned expression. “Is everything OK Gil? You have gone a little pale.”

This girl knew him so well he realised, she sensed he was not himself, and even though she had no idea what he was up to; her concern was for him and not for what she might be getting herself into. She really was astounding. 

“Yes, come on.” And with that the two of them rounded the bend bringing the clearing and its new structure into view.

“Oh, wow.” Breathed Anne, squeezing his hand.

Wow indeed, it was like nature itself was on Gilbert’s side today. The old trees branches and the roof of the hut were coated in a sparkling frost. The smoke from the stove that Jerry had lit earlier was drifting in perfect spirals into the clear blue sky and the weak winter sun was glinting off the window. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale.

“Thanks Dad.” Gilbert thought raising his eyes to heaven just for a moment. 

Anne’s hand that was not clasped in Gilbert's was raised to her chest and she was staring in wonder. 

“What is this place? It is absolutely enchanting.” She breathed turning her bright shining eyes up to gaze at him entranced. 

Gilbert gave her a gentle tug and started to walk the remaining distance into the clearing and up to the shed.

“This is a very old part of the orchard, that was planted by my great, great grandfather.” Gilbert explained. “It doesn’t bear much fruit these days, up until a few weeks ago I had not been here for a few years. In fact, the last time I came was with my Dad before he got ill.” 

Anne looked slightly confused. “But that hut looks very new, has it been here for a few years then? Did you build it with your Dad? And what was it for?” 

“No, I didn’t build it with my Dad.” Gilbert explained slowly. “And yes it is new. As to what it’s for well,……. It’s for you. I built it for you.”

Argh what was he thinking, he tried to back pedal a little. 

“You know to replace the story hut that Billy wrecked. Well I didn’t build on my own obviously, Cole, Jerry and Moody helped and of course it is not just for you it’s for Ruby and Diana too.” He was rambling now; he knew it but he just couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Did you just say you built it for me?” Anne asked in wonder. She had dropped his hand and her eyes were blazing and Gilbert suddenly worried that she might be mad. He had never seen such fire in her sapphire pools.

He scrambled to explain, his words tumbling out. “Well it was just….. you were so upset and Jerry hoped it could be repaired, but it couldn’t so I suggested we build another and the Cole and Moody wanted to help too. I probably should have asked you first; you probably didn’t want on my land, it seemed like a good idea to surprise you but maybe it was a bit high handed……..”

“Stop!” Anne cried. Gilbert stuttered to a halt. He had pulled his cap off his head and was twisting it frantically in his hands. 

“Let me get this right.” Anne clarified her eyes never leaving his face. “You were in the middle of a crisis concerning Bash. You had a farm to run, your school work to keep up with and your extra studies and yet you took the time to build this beautiful home for the story club for Diana, Ruby and me?” she looked incredulous.

Oh God, she was so beautiful stood here before him dazed and bewildered. He couldn’t help it; the words were out before he could think about the consequences. 

“I don’t know about the others, but yes I built if for you. Only for you, it was you I thought about while we planned and worked. I wanted to give you something you could treasure. I wanted you to be happy. I always want you to be happy.” 

If he had taken the time to consider the consequences of letting his feelings bubble over, he would never have dreamed what happened next. 

Anne, let out a sort of strangled sob, tears spilled over her freckled cheeks and she launched herself into his arms. First she hugged him fiercely and then just as he was wrapping his arms around her in wonder. She took a slight step back, stared deep into his eyes and laid her small soft hand on the side of his cheek and whispered fervently. “Thank you” 

“Anne?” he knew he was saying her name like a prayer but he didn’t care. The blood was rushing in his veins and his stomach was swooping. Hope surged through him as he lent into her hand and murmured her name again in wonder. “Anne….”

Anything else he might have been planning to say was cut off when the incredible girl in his arms raised onto her tip toes and placed her lips gently to his. His eyes drifted shut as he savoured the feeling of her lips on his, the kiss was soft and warm but all too brief for Gilbert’s liking.

“How can I ever thank you?” She whispered shyly. “This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me and what you said then was the most beautiful speech I have ever heard.” 

He starred at her slightly drunk on the emotions running through him. “Well to start with you could let me kiss you again?” he asked hopefully.

“You want to kiss me again?” she seemed slightly surprised.

As an answer he drew her to him and once more brought their lips together. This time he tried to put every ounce of what he was feeling into that kiss and when she gasped at his obvious desire he deepened the kiss and pulled her full length against him. This was heaven, Gilbert wanted to do this for the rest of his life with her and no one else. 

Eventually he had to draw back to catch his breath. He placed his forehead against hers and sighed. 

“Have you any idea how many times I have wanted to do that, and yet despite all my dreaming I never imagined anything as amazing as this. You are literally breath taking my Anne.”

Anne was looking up at him with a slightly bemused expression on her face and her eyes still filled with tears.

Suddenly Gilbert felt a wave of fear wash through him. Had Anne not wanted him to do that had he pushed too far, too fast?” 

“Anne, please say something.” He begged. “I am sorry if I………”

Anne interrupted him. “You called me your Anne.” She seemed incredulous. “You like kissing me?” she was staring up at him and a smile was slowly tugging at her slightly swollen pink lips.

She stepped slightly away from him and started to laugh in disbelief. “You Gilbert Blythe, have built me a beautiful new story house because you want me to be happy?”

“I would do anything to make you happy. I love to see you smile and hate to see you cry.” He confirmed.

“And you didn’t run away even though I was terribly forward and I kissed you first.” She was positively beaming now.

“Why would I run away from the one thing I have spent the last few weeks dreaming of doing?” he asked once more scratching the back of his neck and looking at her imploringly.

“So you really do like me, red hair, freckles and all, you weren’t just trying to make me feel better that day in your apple shed. I can’t believe it!” she laughed.

Taking both her hands in his Gilbert set about convincing this wonderful creature of his feelings towards her.

“Anne I think your hair is like burnished copper shining in the sun and your freckles are like the stars in the sky. You are fierce, loyal and beautiful.” 

God it was a good job Bash was not here to hear this, he wondered what the next step up from a moke was.

It would appear that the flood gates had opened and all the feeling that had been swirling around since his conversation with Cole on that first night at the farm were tumbling out of his mouth, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. If he thought he was falling in love his fiery wood nymph before, he knew now after kissing her that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her and would be until his dying day. 

“Anne, I would give anything to be able to call you my Anne with an E.” He pleaded. “If you would let me.” By this point Anne’s eyes were once again bright with unshed tears, but it didn’t stop him blurting out.

“I love you so very much, I am desperately, irrevocably and scandalously in love with you.” 

“He loved her, he loved her, he loved her!” Anne’s mind was whirling, her heart was racing and she felt like she was flying. But she needed to focus and say something, anything to Gilbert before he thought she was horrified by the idea. 

“Gilbert Blythe I had no idea that you could be so romantical. I thought I was supposed to be the one with a way with words?” she shook her head in disbelief.

“Well I am left with just four simple words to say back.” She paused before taking an audible breath and said simply. “I love you too.”

“Oh thank God.” Gilbert gasped and once more swept her into his arms and swung her around before kissing her soundly again. 

Anne giggled and then asked cheekily. “Now can I please see inside my new story hut; I am dying of curiosity.”

Gilbert threw back his head and laughed. “Of course come on we need to get inside before the others arrive anyway.”

“Other’s?” queried Anne as Gilbert proceeded to put a key in the padlock.

“Well as I said, I didn’t do this alone. Cole, Moody and Jerry were all part of it too, So, they have gone to collect Diana and Ruby and bring them here so they can see it. Then we thought we could have a feast in here.”

“Well I am impressed; you boys have certainly been very busy making secret plans. Why did you not just bring me up here with the other two? How come I got to see it first?” Anne asked innocently.

If Gilbert thought he was blushing before, his head was positively on fire now and his ears were burning.

Anne looked scandalised for a moment. “Gilbert John Blythe, did you plan to get me up here and try to kiss me?” 

Gilbert couldn’t help looking guilty. 

“I would never have believed you were so sneaky!” she huffed.

“It wasn’t like that exactly, I never dared to hope that you would kiss me I just wanted to spend some time alone with you and Cole said that this was a perfect way to achieve that.” Gilbert mumbled.

Anne snorted. “Now that is more like it, I can completely see Cole being that sneaky. He told me you had a crush on me that day at the station you know.”

“He did what?” Gilbert yelped. “That was before even I knew I had feelings for you. Honestly he is incorrigible.”

Shaking his head, he continued. “I suppose I should just be glad he has never come into contact with Bash!”

“Shhh!” Anne motioned. “I think I hear the others approaching.” 

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne pulling her back into his chest and drew them both to the side of the window where they could watch their friends approach.

“I could get used to this.” Gilbert whispered into Anne’s ear causing her to shiver. 

“Be quiet I want to hear what happens.” She admonished softly. However, she did twist slightly and place a quick soft kiss on the corner of his lips before snuggling back into his embrace. This ensured that Gilbert was let with a goofy smile on his face.

Diana had been in high spirits through-out the whole walk to the clearing. She and Ruby had picked bouquets of wild flowers and she had insisted Jerry sing one of the French songs he sang while he worked because she said Anne called them annoying and she wanted to judge for herself. 

“I really hope Anne has won that competition.” Sighed Ruby. “The world deserves the chance to read her stories they always make me cry so.” 

“Aren’t stories supposed to make you happy?” Moody asked puzzled, “No one wants to cry when they sit down to enjoy a good story.”

“Tragical, romantic stories are wonderful.” Sighed Diana. “Look at Jane Eyre or Sense and Sensibility, some parts are so sad they would break your heart but they are beautiful.”

“Yes but they don’t count.” Jerry interjected. “They end happily so they are not really a sad story. Jane gets her Mr Rochester, Edward Ferris marries Eleanor Dashwood in the end and even Marianne Dashwood ends up with a happy ending despite that Willoughby bloke breaking her heart.”

Moody and Cole had come to halt and were staring at Jerry as if he had grown two heads. 

“How do you, a farm hand who has never been to school know so much about romantic literature?” Cole asked bemused.

Jerry looked offended. 

“Sorry no offence, but you know what I am saying. You are not exactly the target audience.” Cole clarified.

“None taken, I see your point.” Jerry started to say.

Diana however seemed to take great offence.

“Cole!” she demanded, “How can you be so insensitive. It is not Jerry’s fault he hasn’t been to school, but he can read. He has worked very hard with Anne to learn and can read as well as either of you. Better than Moody probably.” 

“Hey, I didn’t insult Jerry.” Said Moody looking a little hurt.

“And there lies your answer.” Said Jerry trying not to be too pleased that Diana had stood up for him. “Anne taught me to read.”

The others all chuckled and Cole nodded. “Of course, how did I not realise that.”

“You are still wrong anyway Moody.” Retorted Ruby determined to bring the discussion back to her original point that a good story could make you cry.

“No I am not, Jerry just said even sad stories usually end happily.” Moody pointed out. “No one wants to finish a story bawling their eyes out.”

“I have three words for you Moody.” Insisted Ruby grinning smugly. “Romeo and Juliet.”

“Ha” said Diana “She’s got you there Moody. One of Shakespeare’s most beloved stories and definitely no happy ending.” 

Cole chuckled. “One nil Ruby, I do believe. Any way talking of stories we are nearly here, so maybe we should stop a minute and explain the other part of why we came out today.”

“You mean this is not a picnic then.” Asked Diana looking suspicious. “I knew there was more to this. Who picnics in winter? Come on then what are you up to?”

Ruby looked round a bit nervous. “Are we going to do something that will get me into trouble, because honestly I still have not recovered from hopping that freight.”

“Jerry, why don’t you start as you were there at the birth of this idea.” Cole encouraged.

Diana and Ruby whirled to face poor Jerry who was looking more than a little nervous himself at this point. 

“OK,” Jerry began.” So, the day that idiot Billy Andrews destroyed the story hut in the woods, Gilbert brought Anne home and she was really upset. I thought Gilbert had upset her so I shouted at him, but then he explained and said that Diana and Ruby had been crying too. I wanted to beat Andrew’s to a pulp but Cole had got there first and done that bit.” 

“You’re welcome.” Said Cole winking.

Jerry sniggered and then went on. “Gilbert and I put our heads together and decided that if we couldn’t repair the hut for you we would build you a new one. You both realise that Gilbert would literally walk over hot coals for Anne right?”

“I knew it! I was right.” said Diana triumphantly. 

Moody sucked air in through his teeth at this last bit.

“Not sure he is going to appreciate you sharing that with Anne’s best friends who will tell her everything because that’s what girls do?!” he muttered.

“Oopps.” Said Jerry. “Anyway, we enlisted Cole and Moody to help and that is what we did. So today we want to show you your new story club hut.” 

Diana and Ruby looked at each other a little stunned for a moment. Then both burst out excitedly together. “So where is it then.” 

“If you will just step this way.” Motioned Cole indicating to the two girls to go round the bend. “I really hope you like it.” 

Diana and Ruby sprinted the last few yards with the boys close behind them and then skidded to a halt. The new structure was looking as beautiful as it had for Anne a few minutes earlier, with the only difference being that the door was slightly ajar. They starred for a couple of seconds and then threw their arms round each other. 

“It is like something out of a fairy-tale, I love it. Anne will love it!” exclaimed Diana.

Ruby nodded her head furiously in agreement. “I have never seen something so happily situated, this grove could have been made by fairies.”

“So that means you like it, right?” Jerry questioned warily.

“Like it.” Diana all but yelled “I love it.” 

She and Ruby then proceeded to hug Cole, Moody and Jerry in turn. Diana may have hung onto Jerry a little longer than anyone else, but luckily no one noticed.

At that moment Anne exited the house and ran towards the girls, with a smile that lit up the whole grove. “Isn’t it just beautiful. I can’t believe what the boys did for us.” 

Gilbert followed her out still with his goofy expression, his eyes fixed on Anne as she twirled with her friends. Excitement and happiness radiated off all three girls as they danced, but Gilbert only had eyes for his Anne. 

Cole sidled up to him with a knowing grin on his face. 

“From the lovesick expression on your face, I take it my cunning plan worked then.” He commented.

“So. well. Honestly Cole, I am going to be in your debt for the rest of my life.” Gilbert gushed hugging the blonde boy enthusiastically. 

“Wow, so you got a least one kiss if not more then.” Cole asked.

“A gentleman does not kiss and tell.” Gilbert said firmly.

“Well as you’re not telling, I will take that as a yes then.” Laughed Cole. “I am pleased for you really I am. Just promise me you will take care of her, she is very special our Anne.” 

“I know.” Responded Gilbert suddenly seriously. “I promise, I will always make sure to encourage and support her. I won’t let her give up on her dreams and I will never put my needs above hers.” 

Cole nodded and clapped Gilbert on the back. “She is a very lucky girl then.”

“You have to see inside.” Anne was gushing. “It is even more beautiful than the outside.”

The new structure was considerably larger than the old story club and so fitted all seven of them in comfortably. The girls stared round in wonder trying to take in every detail.

“It is just so perfect.” Murmured Ruby. “Is that table covered with music sheets?” she asked walking across and dragging her hand across it. “Oh…. it is like they are part of the table. I thought they were loose” 

“Well I know how much you love music Ruby so that was my idea I thought you would like it.” Said Moody earnestly.

“You know me so well.” She sighed smiling happily at Moody. “I do like it, it will remind me of you and what you did for us every time I sit here.”

Moody beamed at her and nodded. “That was the idea.”

“Hang on then.” Said Anne her eyes crinkling as did they did when she was thinking. Gilbert adored that expression. “So have you all put something in here to represent yourselves?”

“It was Cole’s idea.” Jerry was quick to say. “He said you would like it, if it was a bit more personal.” 

“So I am guessing the French quotes on the wall are your contribution then?” Asked Anne. “They look beautiful but I can’t read them.” She sounded frustrated.

“Diana can though.” Said Jerry simply. 

“That I can.” The dark haired girl confirmed her eyes shining. 

“What do they say?” Asked Ruby excitedly.

“They’re quotes from books.” Diana said slowly. “Yes, this is from Wuthering Heights I think….. “It was not the thorn bending to the honeysuckles, but the honeysuckles embracing the thorn.”

“Is that right?” she turned to look at Jerry. 

He nodded smiling. 

“And this one?” Anne questioned Diana. 

“I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will.” Diana read. 

“Jane Eyre.” exclaimed Anne “I love that quote.” 

“Yes, Gilbert said it was one of your favourites.” Jerry grinned.

Anne held Gilbert’s gaze for a moment and then reached for his hand and squeezed gently. 

“See I do pay attention.” He said softly. 

Diana was concentrating on the last quote during this little exchange. “This last one I am not sure if I have got it right, I don’t recognise it.” She sounded a little discouraged.

Jerry stepped into her side. “What do you think it says?” He asked quietly.

“Do anything rather than marry without affection?” she looked up at him expectantly.

Jerry seemed to have been momentarily struck dumb as he stared down at Diana. 

Cole cleared his throat loudly, trying to cover a snigger.

That bought the French boy out of his trance and he added quickly. “From Pride and Prejudice. I thought it was good advice for the future, and it fitted with your theme of writing romantic stories.”

Diana blushed gently. “It is and it does. I love them all, thank you.” And with that she bestowed a feather light kiss onto Jerry’s cheek. Jerry’s hand drifted to the spot where her lips had grazed him and he smiled dreamily

Gilbert whispered to Anne inquisitively. “Does Diana like Jerry then?” He couldn’t help feeling hopeful for his new friend. As he was now so terribly happy himself, he hoped a little of that joy might be coming Jerry’s way too. 

Anne shrugged. “I am not, sure. I think it may be more complicated than we imagine.”

Gilbert looked confused by this. 

But all Anne was prepared to answer was. “Her family.”

“So have any of you spotted my contribution yet?” asked Cole keen to turn attention away from Diana and Jerry, for Jerry’s sake.

“The mural on the back wall has to be you Cole.” Answered Ruby. “It is so beautiful.”

“And the portrait on the back of the door.” Chimed in Diana “It is us and you have made us all look as if we haven’t got a care in the world.”

“Guilty as charged.” Confirmed Cole smiling widely.

“This mural, it is the view from the cliff top isn’t it?” queried Anne.

“Yes, that’s right. I know it is one of your favourite spots to go and think. I thought it might bring some inspiration for your stories.” 

Anne was examining the scene carefully, but still managed to nod her head. “What made you put a steamer in the painting?” she asked curiously. “In all the time I have spent on that cliff top I have never seen a steam ship on the horizon.” 

“Ah, well that is not just any steam ship.” Explained Cole. “That is the ship Gilbert worked on when he was away, where he met Bash.”

Anne turned to Gilbert in surprise. “That is your ship?” 

Gilbert came to stand behind her and said “Yes that’s the SS Primrose. I described her to Cole and he painted her in, for me.” 

“So you wanted us to remember that you left us all.” Anne asked confused.

“No, look at which way her bow is pointing.” Instructed Gilbert. “I wanted to you remember that I came back home to you. That wherever I have to go, to study and work in the future I will always return to you Anne.” 

The whole cabin was silent. Anne was looking at him with eyes wide as saucers, Ruby was sighing wistfully and Diana was grinning manically. 

It was at that point that realisation dawned on Gilbert that he had just announced that to the whole group. Rubbing his hand across his face he then muttered. “And I really intended to tell you that in private and not in front of an audience, I was just going to mention the apples that I carved as lanterns at this point.”

“I don’t think it matters that you told Diana and Ruby that Gilbert would walk over hot coals for Anne, Jerry.” Quipped Moody. “The cat is out of the bag and over the hill now.”

Everyone turned to look at Gilbert with expressions ranging from amusement to shock. He took in all their faces and then just laughed good naturedly. 

“I would just like to point out, that as bad as I am at this showing emotion thing, I had already told Anne how I felt in private first. So this is not quite the disaster it could have been.”

Anne meanwhile was blushing hotly and hissing at Diana, Cole and Jerry to stop sniggering.

“So you are courting now then.” Ruby assumed. “How romantic. I told you, you were the only girl Gilbert ever noticed Anne.”

“Courting!” exclaimed Anne and Gilbert together. 

They looked at each other slightly worried. “We have not got as far as discussing anything so formal, yet.” Insisted Anne.

“You want to stay away from formal courting for as long as possible, if you want my opinion.” Suggested Cole.

“Why?” questioned Gilbert slightly cross. “I am happy for everyone to know how I feel about Anne. I am hoping it will stop Charlie Slone getting any more ideas.” He added glancing at Anne tenderly.

Moody laughed. “Of course, Charlie is going to be very miffed with you. He had picked Anne out as the bride of his future.” 

Anne gave a cry of horror. “I am sorry, can we not talk about me as if I have no mind of my own. When was Charlie planning to have this discussion with me?”

Diana was looking equally horrified. “Anne and Charlie. Anne Sloane!!” she gave a little shiver. “That was never going to happen. Gilbert or no Gilbert.”

Ruby nodded vigorously. “But why would they want to hold off formal courting Cole? I don’t understand.”

“Formal courting means, chaperones, propriety and absolutely no chance of any kind of private conversation.” Explained Cole. “How are you supposed to build a relationship under those circumstances?” 

Gilbert who had been glaring slightly at Cole, now looked thoughtful. “You know you make a very good point there.”

Cole continued, “Let the world think you are merely good friends at least for a little while longer and you may actually have a chance to build something true and meaningful between you.” 

Anne raised her eye brows at Gilbert and said riley. “I told you he was the devious one!”

After everyone had stopped laughing at this dry remark, the seven of them settled down to enjoy the contents of the picnic basket. Gilbert couldn’t help the sense of pride he felt when Moody declared his loaf delicious and he winked conspiratorially at Anne. The rest of the afternoon was spent in high spirits. There was even more shrieking and dancing when Anne explained the outcome of the writing competition, all her friends so pleased that her talent had been recognised. 

Moody broke out the banjo and everyone indulged in some hearty singing to varying degrees of success. Gilbert could just about hold a tune with Jerry but Cole was truly atrocious, however they gave Haul Away Joe a fair attempt. The three girls sang a beautiful slow version of Farewell to Nova Scotia which actually brought a tear to Moody’s eye. They whiled away the afternoon just enjoying being together in their new sanctuary and Gilbert could not remember a time when he had been so happy and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am peeping out from between my hands to see if anyone actually enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think if you have the time by leaving a comment.  
> There is one more chapter to come. I nearly wrapped it all up in this chapter, but then could not resist writing Cole meeting Bash at the wedding. Also I felt like Gilbert and Anne still need a conversation about the future. Hopefully that last chapter will go up on Monday.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne decide some ground rules for their relationship going forward. Cole meets Bash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I have actually completed this story or that it is just short of 40,000 words. Who knew I had so much to say but this story just took on a life of it's own. The characters created in this show are just so love-able and they had a lot to say for themselves. 
> 
> I am not sure I am very good at endings but I hope you enjoy this final installment.

After a truly wonderful few hours full of laughter and friendship, eventually the sun began to sink and it was time to head home. Anne and Gilbert requested that the change in their relationship be kept between the seven of them until they had decided what to do. Moody offered to walk Ruby home and she accepted with a happy nod. Cole offered to walk back with Jerry and Diana so that he would be available to deliver her safely back to her mother. 

“Don’t worry,” he winked at Jerry. “I intend to be a long way behind you and I may even stop to do a bit of sketching.” 

Jerry looked slightly flustered at this suggestion. 

“Just relax and be yourself Jerry you have nothing to prove.” Cole encouraged.

The French boy nodded and smiled gratefully. 

Anne and Gilbert were the last to leave, tidying up the shed and locking the door behind them.

Anne stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked back at their new story club house nestled in amongst the trees the setting sun casting a haze round it like a warm hug. 

“Happy?” Gilbert asked her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

When Anne turned to face him, her sparkling eyes caused his breath to hitch in his chest. 

“No, happy does not even come close to how I feel. I am ecstatic, elated and over whelmed. I can’t believe what you have created. We are going to be so very happy every time we come here, and it will always be the one place on the Island that I can come and feel close to you.”

Gilbert kissed her gently and a huge grin spread across his face. “Well then, I think I can safely say we have achieved what we set out to and so much more.” 

“In all seriousness though Gil, I need to ask you something.” Anne said stepping out of his embrace and wrapping her hands around herself.

“You know you can ask me anything.” He assured, feeling slightly worried.

“Are you absolutely sure that you, you know love me. I am just struggling when you must know that half the girls in Avonlea would give anything to be on your arm. You could marry a beautiful, rich girl who could ensure you can achieve all your dreams……. I just don’t understand why me, I suppose.” 

Gilbert felt as though all the breath had been sucked out of him. How could she stand there looking so breathtakingly beautiful and think there could ever be anyone else that could hold a candle to her. 

“But that’s just it, no one else could help me achieve my most cherished dream. Yes, I want to be a doctor and I will get there eventually via whatever route I have to take, there will be many options. But none of that will matter if I don’t have you to share it with, who else am I going to find that will, challenge, tease and hopefully love me with the passion that you will. None of the rest of it means a thing if I don’t have the girl I love in my life.”

The worry drained out of Anne’s face as she let out a gentle sigh. “You really mean that don’t you? I can see it in your eyes, suddenly I am able to make sense of all your expressions when up to now they have just been really confusing to me.” 

Gilbert answered earnestly. “Of course I mean it, but Anne as we are being honest, can I ask you a question too?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

Gilbert took in a steadying breath and let his fears and concerns flow from him. “I read your story Anne, and I can’t help but notice that I am about as different from your Prince Wisteria as it is possible to be. I am not poetic, heroic or rich. I am never going to be able to shower you in gifts. I am going to be in school forever! So I guess what I am asking is are you sure about me? I am aware that today has been like a dream, with a good bit of direction from Cole, I was able to sweep you off your feet with the story hut. I just want to be sure that in the cold light of day you think I will be enough for you?” 

Anne placed both her hands on his face and shook her head. “How can you say you are not poetic. Your words today have been the most beautiful I have ever heard because they came from your heart. And as for not being heroic? You stepped in with Billy on the first day I met you, you ran away to sea, you delivered a baby and you have faced my horrendous temper on many an occasion. Believe me when I say money and riches, they mean nothing if you don’t have love. And I didn’t fall in love with you today, it has been coming on….. I don’t even know for how long. Certainly from the day I met you in Charlottetown and realised you were leaving, possibly even before that.”

Relief and joy swept through Gilbert at Anne’s words and he found himself lifting her up in the air and spinning her round. Anne squealed and threw her head back in laughter. Placing her back on the ground Gilbert kept her flush against him and allowed himself to once more kiss her deeply. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Anne’s knees buckle and he took to bearing her weight. 

After what felt like a lifetime he finally released her and she sighed. 

“Why Mr Blythe,” Anne gasped breathlessly, she then noticed the self-satisfied smirk on his face and whacked his arm playfully. “Stop looking so pleased with yourself.” 

He laughed cheekily. “Sorry Carrots but every time I get to kiss you like that I am going to be grinning, so you better get used to it. However, right now I need to get you back to Green Gables before Miss Cuthbert sends out a search party.” 

Taking her small hand in his they set off back towards Anne’s home. “Speaking of Marilla did she know about all this?” Anne asked curiously.

“Oh yes she was in on it from the beginning, Jerry explained the whole thing to both her and Mr Cuthbert.” Confirmed Gilbert. 

“I can’t believe she managed to keep it from me all this time, I didn’t realise she had it in her to be so devious.” Anne laughed in disbelief. 

“Oh I think there is a lot more to Miss Cuthbert than meets the eye.” Said Gilbert smiling as he thought about his dad. 

They walked on for a few more minutes Gilbert sliding his arm around Anne’s shoulder so he could tuck her into his side, this was done under the guise of keeping her warm, but really he just loved the way she fitted perfectly against his body as if she had been created especially for him. 

Anne sighed happily and then broached the subject that had been niggling at the back of Gilbert’s mind since earlier in the afternoon.

“So are we officially courting then?” she asked carefully.

Gilbert was unsure how to answer this; on one hand he wanted the world to know that this beautiful, bright, fiery girl had agreed to be his. Meanwhile he couldn’t shake the thought that Cole was right and making it public would put very strict restrictions on the time he could spend with her. 

He voiced these concerns to Anne. “I mean.” he concluded, “I was not joking about Charlie, if I have to hear him speak about how he is going to train you to be an acceptable society wife one more time, I might end up punching him!” 

Anne spluttered in horror, “If he says that in my hearing I will punch him myself thank you very much!” she shook her head in disbelief and then continued.

“I don’t like the idea of lying to Matthew and Marilla, or Bash for that matter. But…….. I don’t want the only time I can see you being with someone trailing behind our walks or sitting in the parlour with us. That would be …..” she struggled to find the correct word.

“Stiffling?” Gilbert suggested. 

Anne nodded vigorously. “Yes, stifling and Cole is right; how do we ever figure out if we can actually work as an us, if we never have time alone just the two of us? It is all very confusing.” 

Gilbert came to a halt and drew Anne into his arms. “OK Carrots how does this sound? Why don’t we agree that at the moment we are deciding if we want to court formally and therefore we would not be lying per say if we didn’t tell anyone, we would just be fibbing slightly.”

Anne looked at him slightly nervously. “So you are saying you are not sure if want to court formally at the moment yet then?” 

“What? No!!” Gilbert was desperate for her to understand. “No I am one hundred percent sure that I want to court you now and only you until such time as I can ask you to be mine forever.” He answered fervently.

Anne’s eyes went wide as saucers. “You think you might want me to be yours forever?” she asked in an awed whisper. 

Argh! Too much, too soon Blythe well done, you idiot. He berated himself internally.

“Sorry, I don’t want to scare you.” He pleaded. “I don’t expect anything from you at the moment other than the chance to spend time with you now and hopefully build something for the future, if it is what you want.” 

“I’m not scared.” Anne declared. “I am just surprised. I find it hard to think of my life going forward without you in it, but……. I do want to go to Queens and maybe even university after that. I want to broaden my mind and find a vocation.”

“Give me your finger like you do with Diana.” Gilbert begged. Anne smiled slowly and then held up her little finger. Gilbert linked his with hers.

“I solemnly swear that if you chose me as your beau I will not only love you distractedly but I will encourage and support you in both your education and your vocation. I will not tie you down I will help you to soar and achieve your dreams.” He sealed his vow with a soft gentle kiss which left Anne’s lips tingling.

Removing her finger to wipe her eyes quickly Anne reconnected their hands.

“I solemnly swear that I will strive to be your life partner, equals in our journey over the next few years, I will embolden and bolster your dreams of medicine in whatever way I can. I will be your champion and love you with every fibre of my being.” 

The kiss that Anne bestowed on him after this declaration left Gilbert feeling like he could have flown the rest of the way home.

“I like the sound of that, I would be honoured to be your life partner Anne Shirley Cuthbert.” 

In answer to this Anne encircled his waist with her arms and snuggled her face into his chest. He, in turn, wrapped her in his own embrace and buried his face in her hair. 

Eventually they separated and continued their stroll back towards Green Gables. 

“So just so I am clear, in front of everyone else we keep our distance, no hand holding or hugging.” Gilbert questioned.

Anne nodded confidently. “Yes if we just act as friends in company, I can’t see any problem. Our friends won’t betray us and no one else will be any the wiser.” 

Gilbert wasn’t so sure, as it would appear that half of Avonlea knew how he felt about Anne before he did. He was not sure he had the acting skills to pull off indifference when it came to his Anne. His Anne. God it felt good to be able to call her that even in his own head. He gazed down at her in adoration.

“You absolutely cannot look at me like that in public Gilbert Blythe!” cried Anne blushing. “Or I will end up losing my head and kissing you in front of Mrs Lynde.” She laughed.

“Sorry.” Gilbert said looking anything but contrite. “I am going to have to concentrate very hard on not looking at you at all then as I don’t think I can look at you any other way now that I know what it feels like to hold and kiss you.” 

“Well try!” Anne admonished. “Or this subterfuge is doomed to failure and we will just have to make do with sitting on sofas at a sensible distance being watched over by a chaperone.” 

Gilbert pulled his face in horror. “Don’t worry I will work on my poker face.” 

Two days later Anne and Gilbert found themselves sat in the back of the Cuthbert’s buggy making their way to Bright River to catch the train to Charlottetown with Cole in tow. The blonde boy was working hard to keep up a constant chatter so that the three of them looked to all the world like three good friends enjoying spending time together but nothing more.

The train journey passed quickly and all five of the travellers were soon making their way up to Miss Josephine Barry’s beautiful mansion. Matthew looked as though he might pass out with fear and so Anne slipped her arm through his and squeezed reassuringly. 

“I know it looks very imposing Matthew but I assure you Miss Barry is a kind and welcoming host. You will get to meet Mary too, as she should be here putting the finishing touches to the decorations for the party that will take place after the ceremony tomorrow.”

Gilbert couldn’t help smiling indulgently as Anne’s bubbling chatter visibly helped Mr Cuthbert to relax. Matthew was, Gilbert knew, incredibly shy and reserved and this was huge step out of his comfort zone. As ever though his kind and caring girl could be relied on to provide comfort and joy to all she touched. 

Cole kicked him sharply in the shin.

“Owww what was that for?” Gilbert hissed.

“You’re doing the mooning thing again!” Cole muttered. “Honestly can you not just imagine she is Mr Philips or something for a bit?” 

“No, but if I want any ankle left by the end of this wedding I suppose I had better try harder.” He smirked.

Cole shook his head in despair. “I have created a monster; I think I preferred it when you were being obtuse!”

Gilbert laughed. “Well don’t worry we will be heading off to spend the evening with Bash tonight, so I won’t be around Anne to make an idiot of myself.” 

“Thank God for that I am exhausted trying to keep you out of trouble.” Sighed Cole dramatically.

That evening Bash, Gilbert, Cole and Matthew could be found in a bar that served fairly decent food. Gilbert had scoured the town for an establishment that would except Bash and ensure that he was able to enjoy the evening before the wedding with his friends in peace. 

Worryingly for Gilbert, Bash and Cole hit it off straight away. Cole loved to hear Bash’s stories of his time at sea especially the ones that embarrassed Gilbert; such as the time he had thrown up after just one mouthful of some Trinidadian alcoholic drink. 

“In the street? He threw up in the street? Classy Blythe, very classy.” Cole roared, tears rolling down his face. 

Gilbert was slowly dying inside, as he was painfully aware that Matthew Cuthbert, his potential future father in law, was sat quietly nursing a lemonade and taking in every word of what was being said. 

“In my defence I was trying to prove that I was a man, as Bash was insinuating I was a mere boy.” Gilbert muttered.

“Oh yes, I remember the conversation now.” Bash grinned his eyes twinkling.

It took Gilbert a split second to recognise his mistake and he tried through frantic facial expressions to tell Bash to shut up in front of Mr Cuthbert. The prospective bride groom either didn’t understand or chose to ignore him.

“Now that sounds like a conversation that is worth revisiting.” Cole exclaimed in glee.

“Oh it is.” Bash confirmed taking another swig from his drink.

“I am sure no one is interested.” Gilbert hissed at Bash desperately. 

“I am interested.” Cole piped up. “Mr Cuthbert I am sure you would like to hear this too wouldn’t you.” 

Gilbert looked at Mr Cuthbert hoping he would somehow save him by saying no. However, Matthew’s eyes were actually twinkling and he just said “I don’t mind either way.”

He was doomed.

“So I was just trying to impart some of my worldly knowledge on my brother here and help him understand his feelings with regards to the fairer sex.” Bash chuckled.

“Gilbert met a girl on foreign shores then did he, and couldn’t admit he liked her?” Cole asked incredulously, staring between the two brothers.

For a brief moment Gilbert felt a glimmer of hope that Bash may go with this version of events and so save him the embarrassment of Anne’s adoptive father realising the conversation was about her. 

“Nope!”

Gilbert felt his head hit the table as that hope was snatched away from him. 

“Not as far as I know. Blythe here had lost his heart before he stepped foot on that ship, much to the disappointment of some of the chamber maids on board, who used to look at him like they wanted to eat him with a spoon.” 

Cole threw his head back and roared with laughter. “Please tell me the girls were really obvious and he was just oblivious, or even better really uncomfortable!” 

“He was oblivious and for the first few weeks of knowing him I could not understand it. I mean these were some pretty girls and he just ignored them.” Bash patted the top of Gilbert’s head that was still resting face down on the table.

At this Gilbert looked up at him crossly. 

“You are just making this up now, there were no girls on that ship that looked twice at a sweaty, coal covered stoker. No one was interested in me.” 

Bash shook his head. “Oh right, Cole my friend, would you say a girl who puts on her best dress and hangs around the deck at the time my brother here usually went to stare out at the ocean, every single day was interested. She would drop various things like handkerchiefs or ribbons in the hope that he would pick them up, which he would sometimes, although a lot of the time he didn’t even notice.” 

Cole had got to the point where he was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out and silent tears were running down his cheeks. 

“Oh please, did that really happen?” he gasped trying to catch his breath. “I would have paid good money to see that.”

During Bash’s speech, the image of a girl with blonde hair wearing a pale pink dress came into Gilbert’s mind. He didn’t know her name but he did remember thinking she was very clumsy as she was always dropping things.

Matthew Cuthbert patted Gilbert's hand reassuringly and said quietly. “I was never very good at reading ladies either, Gilbert.” 

Gilbert smiled gratefully, but couldn’t help but think that by the time Bash finished his story Mr Cuthbert might be less understanding.

“Anyway, one day it all became clear to me.” Bash continued gleefully. “He got a letter from home. Now you need to understand he had had no correspondence up to this point. I came in to find him mooning over this letter, his eyes positively shining. The letter was telling him about the possibility of gold on his farm, but my keen instinct could tell that it was not that news but the writer that had young Blythe here all of a flutter.” 

“Was that the letter Anne sent you?” Matthew asked staring intently at Gilbert.

Gilbert felt pinned in place by Matthew’s gaze. But Bash saved him the necessity of answering.

“Yes, the letter was from the lovely Anne Shirley Cuthbert. How did you describe her Blythe? “Red hair, fiery temper” wasn’t it.” Bash said raising his eyebrows. 

Gilbert put his head back on the table, whilst Cole chocked on his lemonade in mirth. 

“So the dopey boy here writes her a reply, which he won’t let me see or read to me but insists is not a love letter.” At this Bash rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t; I was not lying” came Gilbert’s muffled reply from the table top.

“Yeah right.” Exclaimed both Cole and Bash in unison.

Laughing Bash concluded his story. “In the bar afterwards I was trying to get this moke here to recognise that only a boy can’t admit when he was gone over a lady. And like the mature adult he is he chose to swig alcohol instead of discussing his feelings.”

Cole slapped his hand on the table happily and said “I am so glad you invited me to join you tonight. This is the most fun I have had in ages.” 

The following morning Gilbert more than got his own back on Bash. Whilst Bash fussed and worried about, his clothes, the reception, the ring and anything else. Gilbert spent the time discussing loudly with Cole all the reasons why Mary would probably change her mind.

“I mean, what lady wants to marry a man who proposes drunk in a laundry basket?” Gilbert asked airily. “Not exactly the most romantic way to start a life together is it?” 

Bash finally cracked. “If you two don’t shut up I am going to throw you both in the sewer pit. Oh no I think I am going to be sick.” 

At that he ran to the window and stuck his head out into the cold air. 

Feeling slightly guilty, Cole got Bash some water whilst Gilbert patted his back gently. 

Gilbert and Cole managed to calm Bash down, and just before they left for the church Gilbert gave his brother a hug and said “It is going to be a beautiful ceremony and you and Mary are going to be very happy together, just remember to breathe OK I think fainting at the alter is frowned upon!” 

As Bash was greeting the minister, Cole asked Gilbert if he was OK and prepared to spend a day with Anne without letting everyone know that they were now a couple.

“Having met Bash, I am not at all convinced that you are going to be able to fool him. If he knows you well enough to recognise your feeling from you reading a letter then…….” He tailed off looking worried.

“My plan is to focus on Mary, not on Anne during the ceremony and then spend the whole reception either talking to you or, Bash, Mary, the Cuthbert’s and anyone else who isn’t Anne basically. We have agreed that is best.” Gilbert said with more confidence than he felt. 

“And if during the reception, someone else asks Anne to dance you are going to be fine seeing her whisked around the dance floor in someone else’s arms?” Cole asked slyly.

“What do you mean, do you think she will say yes if someone else asks her to dance? Who might ask her?” Gilbert was suddenly very uncomfortable. Not spending time with Anne himself he could handle, Other boys spending time with Anne……..nope not comfortable with that at all it would appear, as his stomach churned just thinking about it.” 

“Well she is going to struggle to come up with a legitimate reason to say no isn’t she. And anyway she loves to dance.” Cole reasoned.

Gilbert suddenly had a brilliant idea. “Well you dance with her then.” He implored.

“What all night?” Cole asked. “That is not feasible.”

Gilbert looked slightly green. 

“Why don’t we share it out you can dance with her as a friend you know. In fact, it will look really odd if you ignore her completely.” Cole concluded.

“You think that will be alright?” Gilbert asked hopefully. His face already softening at the thought of being allowed to hold Anne in his arms legitimately in public. 

“Yes, as long as you keep the poker face in place, you can’t go all soppy like you are right now.” Cole admonished. 

The ceremony was, as Gilbert had predicted, beautiful. The best part being that Miss Cuthbert had insisted that he sit in their pew snuggled up next to Anne. As Bash and Mary exchanged their vows Gilbert felt Anne’s small and delicate fingers link with his under the cover of her muffler that was on her knee. He squeezed her hand gently and couldn’t help wondering if she like him was imagining a time when it would be them exchanging these same beautiful promises. 

Miss Barry had gone all out for the reception at her house. When it had been first suggested that they use her beautiful home as a venue Mary and Bash had been very unsure about excepting such an offer. Mary had confided to Bash that she did not want to feel out of place at her own wedding reception. However, once she met Miss Josephine, Mary quickly realised underneath all her wealth and breeding this lady was a kindred spirit who loved nothing more than to have love and laughter under her roof. 

The dancing was in full swing and Bash and Mary were taking a few minutes to catch their breath. 

“Look.” Cried Mary, pointing to the dance floor. “Is that Gilbert dancing with Anne, I saw her with Cole before but I am sure that this time she is with Gilbert.” 

“Where?” demanded Bash craning his neck. 

“Hello Mary, Bash.” Said Cole “Mind if I join you for a rest. Anne has danced my feet into oblivion.” 

“Ha!” Bash exclaimed triumphantly. ”I knew it! I. Was. Right! If ever a boy was head over heels in love with a girl, then it is Gilbert for his lovely Anne. Look at them and tell me I am wrong.” He demanded of Mary.

She shook her head indulgently. “Leave the poor boy in peace, Sebastian. I grant you he looks very happy but he is a young man dancing with a pretty girl.” 

Cole sniggered and muttered under his breath. “A pretty girl he has had a crush on forever, even if he has only just realised it.” 

Bash whipped round and stared at Cole. “You know, don’t you.” He accused. “I am right aren’t I? That skinny white boy is completely gone for Queen Anne? Come on out with it.”

Cole looked startled for a minute and then schooled his face into a mask. “I couldn’t possibly say but if he is, I suppose the real question would be does she reciprocate?” With that he placed his fingers to his lips and winked before sauntering away. 

Bash turned to Mary his eyes gleaming with mischief and delight. Mary shook her head smiling.

“Oh dear, I think we are in for some fun and games when we get home. I almost feel sorry for poor Gilbert. Try not to make his life too difficult husband of mine.” With that she kissed him softly and led him towards the dance floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done. Poor old Gilbert I get the feeling that Bash is going to have a lot of fun with him.  
> If you started reading this when I posted Chapter One and have stuck with me over the last few weeks I can only say thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ride and feel that the end is satisfying. To everyone who has left encouraging comments along the way I am so very grateful, some of your kind words have moved me to be a little teary. This is a very supportive environment and I hope that at some point in the future I will have time to write the next idea that is currently bubbling away in my little brain. 
> 
> As always I would really welcome your thoughts now this is a finished story. I love hearing peoples views and getting the opportunity to respond. It will keep me going while we wait to see if the powers that be can sort their rubbish out and get a fourth season made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the next Chapter up at the beginning of next week.  
> The quote Anne say's to Cole is from a much loved BBC radio program/Podcast. If anyone spots what it is I will be very impressed.


End file.
